Zootopia: At The Gym
by bob 4 life
Summary: It's Thursday. And that is sparring day. Judy's favourite day of the week. But what happens when she dares Nick to fight her? Follow our 2 favourite characters on an epic mission in the criminal underworld behind the amazing sport of boxing. You might be shocked by what they find. A story of the love of boxing and for one another. Cover art done by EnvyQ00 on Deviantart!
1. At the ZPD fitness

**Welcome to this little Zootopia story guys.**

 **This will be a little story about our favourite fox and bunny. (Like every other fanfic, i know)**

 **This is set 1 month after Nick joined the ZPD.**

 **But now I will let you guys read the story.**

 **Be sure to enjoy it!**

 **DISCLAMER: I do not own Zootopia or it's characters, Disney does.**

* * *

It was Thursday. Probably Judy's favourite day at the ZPD because today was fitness day. Of course it was after the official police work hours, but almost everyone stayed for an extra hour or 2.  
But fitness wasn't the thing she was exited for, no it was the sparring games.  
Judy entered the gym as she always did, but since one month she had a nice partner fox at her side.

"So slick, you ready for some training?" She asked with a big smile across her face.

"Why so happy fluff, it's just training." He said with his usual sarcastic tone.

"You know why Nick. I get to go on with my winning streak. Not a lot of people can say that they have had 54 knock outs after one another."

"Yeah sure Carrots." He said releasing a little laugh.

As she entered the gym she was met with a few concerned looks, as her reputation was well known around the precinct: The knock out bunny some would say. She heard this of course, but she didn't mind because it fed her ego a little.

"Well first some running I guess." Judy suggested. She always had a schedule. She would change into her fitness outfit. Then she would do some running to get her warmed up and after that she would beat up a few mammals. Nick adapted to this schedule but not to Judy's surprise. They are a team after all.

"Well let's run slick." Judy said concentrated as she always was about the gym.

They ran for about a half hour. Nick making silly comments and Judy being concentrated as always, but she did release a little laugh once in a while.

"Well we got that done, just some stretching now." Nick proposed.

As Nick began stretching Judy's eyes got caught on his body, on how he moved, on how he..

"Liking what you see Carrots?"

Judy was caught off guard as she had been staring at him for the last minute. A red blush rising under her cheek fur.

"Uuuugh, sorry I guess." Judy said with a forced smile on her face.

Nick smiled at how flustered Judy was. "Well you just have to ask if you want me to perform." Now making one of his silly poses.

This made her blush her even more. But this time being a little frustrated as well.  
This made Nicks smile even wider, but this time without the silly comment.

"Well I sure am in the mood to beat someone up now!"

Judy looked around her looking for a victim. And there it was, a new recruit who joined with Nick's class. This was his first time at the gym. He was a black wolf with a some muscle. Nothing Judy couldn't handle.

"You looking at James over there?" Nick asked.

"Yeah him, perfect victim." She laughed.

Nick walked over to James, he greated him and then he proposed him to fight Judy. This made the wolf giggle and it made Judy giggle as well, as she knew he didn't even have a chance. The wolf entered the ring nodding at Judy with a smirk on his face. She had been right of course. He got knocked in less than 1.5 minute.

"Well that went well." Judy said, smirking at Nick.

"Well not for him." Nick pointed at James as he got dragged away by a few fellow police officers.

"Well who is the next victim!?" Judy almost yelled enthusiastically. Making Nick smile.

"Well I have to go now." Some people said. "It's kind of late you know I gotta get home." Others said.

"Chief?" Judy asked. "Uuugh, sorry paperwork."

"Common guys, I gotta keep my winning streak going. She said with sadness in her voice.

"How about you slick nick?" Judy asked a rather surprised Nick.

"You know I don't fight Judy. Wouldn't be a fair fight." Nick said trying to find an excuse.

"Common Nick I can understand you don't want to fight an elephant but I'm a bunny." She said now pleading.

"You know it's not just that Judy. In my past I was..." Judy interrupted him.

"Wait you're scared to lose from a bunny aren't you?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"No I'm not Judy." Now with some annoyance in his voice.

"You are, aren't you? The great Nick Wilde, former con artist and officer of the law. Scared by a little bunny." She said with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Stop it Judy." Nick said with now even more annoyance in his voice.

"I knew foxes were sly, but scared? I didn't know."

Nick was now letting his emotions getting the hang of him.

"That's it fluff you got yourself a sparring partner."

This lead to some of the recruits who joined last month to look surprised at Nick. And for the others to look happy as Nick was going to get beat up.  
Nick and Judy entered the ring at the same time now with a crowd around the ring.

"I'll go easy on yah, big guy." Judy said with a smirk on her face.

"No need to. I think I can handle a cute little bunny like yourself."

This made Judy a little annoyed, but she knew that she was going to enjoy this.

"Now you've done it fox." She said in an exited and intimidating tone. But to her surprise Nick wasn't scared he still had his smirk on his face. ' I'm gonna beat that smirk of his face now.' She said with a smile now falling to her lips.

"Ready to get beat up Nick?" She asked happily.

"I was born ready carrots." He said winking at her.

Judy went straight for the knock out heading for his head. But to her surprise he just blocked it easily.  
She then started hitting him in the stomach region but he just took it like a champ, not even letting his defence down.  
She then again tried to hit him on the head, but he just dodged it, making her almost trip. But he didn't even try to hit her. He just stood there.

"Common Nick. It's called a fight for a reason!" She yelled at him.

He just smirked at her, nothing more, nothing less.

She went for his hips and his legs now but he just dodged her every time she would hit him. She tried and she tried but she couldn't do it.  
And then she got angry. He was too fast for her. She didn't know how but she did know what to do.  
She jumped against the ropes to his surprise and putting her legs to go for his face. To her surprise he blocked it. It did make him fall against the ropes but after just a single second he was back on his feet.

"You scared Wilde?" She was now getting a little angry. "You scared to lose to me, huh!? You scared I'll drop you and kick your ass! Or are you just too weak to hit me!"

That was it. Nick let his emotions take the best of him. He would fight.

At that moment Judy tried to land another hit on his face. He blocked it but this time he didn't just stand there but he went for Judy.  
At first she was happy. She had made him fight, but that changed quickly.  
He first hit her a few times in her stomach region. She was shocked by the power behind the hits and the precision. When she lowered her defence she was ducking but he didn't go for her head, no, he headed for her leg. She was falling to her side and just as she recovered all went black.

"Carrots…Fluff…..Judy!" It was Nick.

"I'm so sorry carrots I shouldn't have hit you like that."

Now she was looking around her. She saw a lot of surprised faces standing around the ring and a few recruits chuckling.  
Now she remembered she was fighting Nick she was sparring with him and he wasn't fighting. But wait, why was she so fuzzy, feeling so light. Wait she was, she was! She was!

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"You got knocked out!" One of the recruits yelled.

"Shut it Yari!" Nick yelled.

"I'm so sorry Judy! I shouldn't have fought you like that. I let my feelings get the hang of me."

She got knocked out. Not by a rhino or a lion or an elephant for Christ sake. No. She was knocked out by a former con artist fox.  
Nick quickly got her up and took her to the medic station to make sure that she was ok.  
As they were heading for the medical station Nick looked at her with a caring look. But Judy didn't understand it. How did he fight that good? He didn't even exercise for carrots sake. She wondered how she lost, how he knocked the ZPD champ out. She needed to know.

"How did you do it?" Judy asked with a serious tone. Nick was surprised by her question.

"What do you mean Judy?" He was caring for her at this moment. He never used her first name.

"How did you knock me out Nick?" She now asked with a more gentle tone.

Nick now also started to relax a little bit even releasing a little laugh. "Well you know, if you would have let me finish my first sentence you would have known. I boxed when I was younger Judy."

Judy was surprised that he was a boxer. But still, how was he that good if he hadn't boxed in years.

"Ok, but still how are you that good?" Judy now stated with a little smile forming on her face.

"Well back then life got tough for me. It was difficult being on the streets for a young fox. So I got into boxing but I quickly found out that I had a thing for it. After a month I could beat every small sized animal at the club and within 3 every single one of them." He now had a full smile on his face." After half a month I got into competition and after a while I was Champion of the Savanna Central club tournament." He stated remembering his youth.

"Why did you quit?" She asked curiously and surprised that he was a pro boxer back in the day.

"Well let me say that the con life and the fighting life didn't really mix."

There was a little silence for a while but Judy didn't want this conversation to end.

"Well you gave me what I deserved didn't you." She now stated a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, you kinda did Owww." He said with a fake face as she punched him on the choulder.

"Don't act like that hurts. I hit you almost 30 times and you didn't even flinch." She said.

"I can teak hits, but nocking people out is more my thing." He stated with that devilish smirk on his face winking at her. Making her frown a little.

"Who do you think broke your record at academy?" He said with that smirk again.

"You where the one knocking him down in 3 seconds?!" She asked again surprised.

"Yes, yes I did." He stated proudly.

"Well you deserve it, ZPD champ." She stated proud for her fox.

"Yeah, I'm the incredible ZPD boxing champ. But you can ask to spar with me whenever you want though." He said with a wink.

"Sorry, I pass. My ego couldn't take another beat down."

They looked at each other. They were now looking each other right in their eyes. Their hart's going like crazy and hypnotised by their beautiful eyes.

"Well officer Hopps, you here for a medical?"

She quickly got out of her trance and headed for the room. With relief that the situation didn't escalate or anything. The last thing she wanted was to destroy their friendship with a stupid emotional moment like that. But deep within her there was also a little sadness. That it didn't.

"See you soon champ." She said blushing.

"See you soon Judy." He said with a real smile on his face. A happy smile

* * *

.

 **Well guys that was my little story here. So be sure to check out my other chapters!**

 **Be sure to say what you thought of the story and favourite if you like it!**

 **Hope you guys liked this and be sure to look out for more Zootopia: At the Gym!**


	2. At the Chief's office

**Hello everyone and welcome to the second part of this little story. Originally it was going to be a one-shot but I got a little idea to continue with the story so that what I'm going to do!**

 **I already got 600 views on this story like what?**

 **I stopped with my other story because I couldn't see a continuation that was interesting of any sorts and because I got bored trying to write fluffy stuff.**

 **But I will tell you this, I'm planning on making an AU based on Zootopia (more info later). So be sure to stay tuned for more stories.**

 **So this is part 2 of this mini-series. I hope you will enjoy this little chapter, it isn't to big but it's important for the story I suppose.**

 **So hope you enjoy it, and if you do follow and fav!**

It was Friday morning, normally Nick was happy when it turned Friday, but not today.

You see when you destroy your best friend in a boxing match and send them to the infirmary that isn't that good.

Surely when you have a crush on your best friend or if she can hold a grudge for taking away her record or …. Well you get the point.

As he entered the precinct though he was met with Judy waiting for him at the entrance. This couldn't be good.

"Hey Carrots." He said with an uneasy smile. "what'ya doing?"

"Waiting on my fox partner like always." She said with her usual smile on her face.

'This couldn't be good' He thought as she couldn't just do like nothing happened, that wasn't Judy.

"So you aren't mad about yesterday?" Nick asked.

"No, you won fair and square. Nothing to worry about Slick." Okay this surely wasn't good.

"Okay." Was the only thing he could think of.

As always they left for the bullpen together. When they entered you could hear the whispers everywhere. 'Nick nocked her out yesterday!' , 'Knock out bunny, knocked out by that fox, wait what?'

Al those sort of things, but she stayed calm, why did she stay calm?!

They sat down on their usual chair together, Nick was uneasy though. He was a con-artist back in the day, he knew when something bad was about to happen.

As always the chief handed out the assignments and like always Judy and Nick were last on the list. But today the chief didn't give them patrol or parking duty or something else. He asked them to come into his office.

"Wilde, Hopps to my office please." Bogo said.

"Yes sir." Was the answer that came from Judy, Nick however was melting his mind thinking about how she was going to get to him.

"Okay Carrots, spill it out. What is your revenge for knocking you out yesterday. I know you're in it. I can see through that mask of yours, I was a con-artist remember?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Nick. I am just a dumb bunny remember?" She said with that beautiful smile on her face.

'No fantasising Nick, keep it together.'

As they entered the office Nick was actually scared for once. If she had told chief that he was the one that covered his whole office in bubble plastic or that time when he had taken his phone and pranked Clawhauser as well in the process. He would KILL him.

"Sit down officers." They did just that. " So I'm going to be to the point."

Nick almost dying of adrenaline.

"It's not what you think officer Wilde, I didn't ask for you to come over for any punishments, but."

This relieved Nick, but at the same time it scared him again. What but?

"Officer Hopps right here told me about your boxing skills, not that I didn't know already, as you are almost a folk legend around here now for knocking out Hopps, no offense to you officer Hopps."

None taken." She said in an annoyed tone, as much as she wanted to, she liked being the best boxer around.

Nick was now almost about to burst. "Could you tell me what this is about Chief?" He asked in a rather scared tone.

"Well as you know I put Higgins and his crew on the so called 'Boxing scandal'."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with us sir?" He asked again.

"Well they never really got any leads, they don't know anything about the sport and nobody wants to talk."

Bogo now looked at Nick with a facial expression he would never ever forget: a smile.

" But you do Wilde. And with the Zootopian Boxing Tournament coming up I'm putting you two on the case."

Nick's hart stopped.

"Yes mister Wilde, you're going undercover. As a boxer."

 **Well that's it for today folks, I will post a new chapter this Friday. This was a small chapter, I know but following chapters will be larger.**

 **Like I already said I'm thinking about making an AU about the city of Zootopia being under military control by a predator army as the world is at war. I need to know what you guys think about this idea!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and that you like this story! If you did be sure to follow and fav!**

 **See you guys this Friday peace!**


	3. Getting to know the case

**Welcome back everyone, and welcome to the third part of this story!**

 **I can't believe I'm actually building further on a one shot, buuut it got to me!**

 **I got 2000 views already! That's a lot.**

 **Everyone who likes this story: Thank you! It's because of you guys I'm writing this!**

 **Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, and like always follow and fav if you enjoy!**

 **(way to many ! I know, but I'm exited dammit!)**

* * *

Nick was shocked to say the least. He had expected a punishment, but not a goddam boxing championship!

"Uuuh, sir I don't think that's a good idea."

He didn't know what to say it had been 11 years sins the last time he had boxed for real. He didn't want to embarrass himself. But mostly this was the biggest tournament of the city. He wouldn't have minded it then, damn he would have loved it. But not now. Not anymore.

"And why would that be, officer?" Bogo asked now in a more serious tone.

"Well, uuuh I haven't boxed in years sir. I'm not in shape for such big thing, and I do not think I have the skill." He lied that last part but he didn't want to get back into boxing. Bad memories, to many bad memories.

"Well officer when I heard that you were a boxer I went a little deeper into your files. And you know what I found?" Judy was looking at him with a curious expression on her face. What was it now, what did he do?

"I found out that you are familiar with this tournament. More precise you won it already."

Judy was shocked, he told her he won a club tournament. Not the biggest in the whole of Zootopia.

"Well uuuh… w… Okay, but it was 11 years ago!" He said desperately trying to get out of this.

"You are going undercover Wilde. I don't like to say it, but you're the only shot we have. No one wants to tell us anything, they are AFRAID. If you go there undercover we have a chance. I know what happened back then, but this is bigger than we know. We NEED to bring this down. I'm counting on you officer." He said in a more sincere tone.

"Uugh, Okay sir I'll do it. But I'll only do it for my job. If anything comes back from back then…"

"Then I will be there for you." Judy interrupted. Nick was grateful for that, he could always count on her.

"And the precinct as well. Now get your rapport, Clawhauser has them ready for you. I want you to get familiar with the case today. Get to know it. Then I want you two to leave early, Nick has a lot of training to do. After that I want you, Nick, to train the full weekend. The tournament starts on Monday so you should get prepared. Now if you would excuse me, I have things to do."

That was the que to get out, they both knew it by now as they had been in this office this last month more than most officers in a year.

"Oh and Wilde." Bogo said.

"Yes sir?" He asked with still some confusion because of this whole situation.

"Good luck." After that Nick nodded and left the office, Judy was waiting for him there of course, she always did.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked him in a joyful way. "You were boxing champion of this entire city." She almost yelled, but to her surprise he didn't seem so fond about any of that.

"Yeah, well it was 11 years ago, so it doesn't really matter that much anymore." He just said.

"Nick, is something wrong?" She asked, she cared about him.

"It's just…. Bad memories you know?" He said. Nobody else would really notice if he was angry or sad, but she did. She could see right through that mask. Something happened back then.

"Nick, you know you can tell me. I'm your best friend." They both didn't really know if that last part was true though. After last night they didn't really know anymore. Not that they were going to show that though.

"Well… It's pretty sad you know. I don't want to bother you with any of it." He looked her right in her eyes. Those beautiful violet eyes. 'stop it, you know it's impossible anyway!' he just thought.

She took his paw and said with a great amount of determination: "You never bother me Nick, you know that. Common let's sit down for a while, I don't think Clawhauser will mind. With his new Gazelle app."

They both laughed at that. They sat down on one of the benches.

"Okay, well where do I even start? Okay I know. So when I was about 18 I got into a lot of fights. I got into trouble. You know being a fox on the streets is a hard life. One day I got sick of it and I decided to start boxing. You know to be able to defend myself." He sighed. This was hard for him to tell.

"I got into boxing and within time nobody messed with me anymore, but I didn't stop. I kept training and the coach even said I got a hang for it. I trained for a few years and after a while I got good. Played some tournaments, won a lot. Knocked some bunnies out." There was a little laugh with that, but then he continued.

"When I got about 22 I was amazing." She punched him playfully. "Hey, that's what the coach said. Okay so I got into some tournament, and I won 3 back to back. Coach said I could go for the big one." He stopped and smiled.

"That was probably one of the best days of my life. I trained a lot and eventually I was ready for it." He stopped again.

"That's where things got bad. I got some threats, because some people didn't want a fox to be good at anything. I just ignored it. I got some tough fights, but I got to the final no less. When I got there the threats were getting bigger. They said stuff about hurting my family if I wouldn't lose. I was stupid." He stopped again. Tears were now forming on his eyes.

"I fought probably the best fight of my life. I won Zootopia's biggest title. But when I got back home I got a phone from the hospital. They had set my mom her house on fire and they had beaten her half to death. She was lucky to make it out alive." He now started crying. She had never seen him cry and tears were now forming in her eyes as well.

"I quit. I -I couldn't continue, what if the next time they would hurt here again maybe even worse. She was the only thing I had. I stopped with it completely. Got into some trouble. And eventually I started hustling. As it was the only thing people would let me be."

Judy was shocked. She never saw Nick like this before, of course he told her about that incident at the scouts. But this was way bigger. She wanted to comfort him.

She hugged him. As it was the only thing she could think of. "Nick that is awful. But you have us now. You have the precinct, all of your friends, your mom and me." She looked at him with her warm smile.

She didn't know, but that always made him feel better. Seeing her smile like that.

"I know Carrots, I know. It's just…. hard." He said now with a smile forming again. She was still smiling at him.

"Well, I think we better go get those rapports. Bogo is going to take away that early leave if we just sit around." He stood up now with his normal grin back on his face. She never knew how he did that. Going from sad to normal in just an instant. 'He really must have had a hard life back then' She just thought.

They walked over to the donut loving cop sitting at his desk, playing on his phone.

"Hey Spots, how ya doing?" Nick asked.

"Amazing, you know about that new Gazelle app?! It's so good!" Clawhauser said enthusiastic.

"Yeah I did Ben, it's really nice. But we are actually here for the boxing case file." She said hoping he wouldn't start a long conversation. She was still in shock from what Nick had told her before.

"Yeah sure, here ya go." He gave them the file and they left for their cubical.

"So what does it say Fluff?" Nick asked. At first she didn't really like his names for her. But she got used to it. Even liked it a bit.

"Well, it basically says that some mobsters have been pressuring fighters to win or lose. They make some fighters who do not do as they say disappear on drug charges and such. They give other fighters steroids and other substances." She explained carefully as this sounded a little too familiar.

"Any leads?" He asked. Trying to avoid another mental breakdown.

"If you would read it yourself, maybe you would know." She complained trying to maintain the good mood.

"Hey I believe I'm the one that has to go get beat up. Not you." He said teasingly.

"You aren't going to get beat up Nick." She said.

"I know, but still. I'm going to have to work out this whole weekend. And then I have to fight for a full week." He said in an annoyed tone. It was a long time ago he had worked out like he did back then.

"So to answer your question: We know a few boxers who are being pressed. But none of them want to talk. I guess that's your job, Slick." She said with a smile on her face. She knew they would succeed. They always did.

"And I have a little sly bunny to help me achieve that." He said and then he winked at her. It actually made her blush a little. But not enough to notice.

They read through the case files for the next few hours. Searching for possible leads. Making some fun along the way. Some teasing and such. Nick actually going as far as contacting a few of his "fellow salesman" but none of them knew anything. They weren't going to tell us anyway but it is always worth a shot.

"So what are we going to do now?" Nick asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked a little confused at the question.

"It's 3 a clock carrots, we are done for today." He said. At that comment she looked at the clock, it was already 3. Wow time could fly by when your concentrated. And if you have a funny fox sitting next to you.

"Well… I don't know." She said. She really didn't know what to do.

"Shocker! Workaholic bunny doesn't know what to do with her spare time." He said with that teasing smirk of his.

"Shut it fox! Or you are going to make all the paperwork for this. You are the supervisor on this one you know." She said with a smirk now of herself. She relished those moments that she actually could tease him back.

"Would you do that to me Carrots? Well I do have some cute photos of a drunk little bunny on my phone from last week, you wouldn't want them to appear on Furbook would you?" He said now with his smirk from ear to ear.

"You dare fox! I'll beat you to death!" She said getting a little angry.

"I think you already tried that yesterday Carrots. Look how that turned out." He said giving the flustered bunny a wink." But if that bunny would maybe take me to a movie especially The Adventures of Jack Savage those photos could magically disappear." He said with a smile.

She wanted those photos gone. But going out with Nick was even better, so it was a win-win.

"Sure, but I swear if those photo's ever appear on Furbook you are dead. You understand?" She said in a serious tone. Actually a little scary, but Nick enjoyed every moment of it.

"I'm a fox of my word." He said with a quick nod. After that they left for the dressing rooms and met back at Nick's car.

"I still can't believe you have a Jaguar car." She knew Nick made some money in his hustling days, but she didn't think that he would live in a nice apartment and have a Jaguar above all other cars.

"You know, boxing also makes you some money." He said in a little uncomfortable.

"How much did you make back in the day hey foxy?" She asked a little curious.

"Well, let's say the prize money for the winner at the tournament this week is 100 000." He said with a forced little laugh.

She was shocked (again). So much money for a sport event.

"Well, how many did you earn in your boxing career?" She asked. She always wondered how much money Nick. But he was never one to brag about it. He saved a lot and gave his mother some money. But she never knew how much he earned.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to ask a person how much money he has?" He said. Sometimes she just wanted to punch that smirk of his face. But that turned out to not be a smart thing to do.

"Just tell me. I'm dying from curiosity." She said playing his game.

"Well we do not want the face of the ZPD to die do we. Uugh, okay let me say I made about 10 times that." He said. He didn't like to tell someone about his finances.

She was shocked. She was that a lot today though. He was goddam rich. "Why did you go into the con-life then?" She asked. With that kind of money you never needed to work again.

"Well I got into some trouble. Spend a lot of it too. A jaguar and an apartment do not pay for themselves you know." He said. Again bad memories. " At the end I had about 50k left and I just decided to, you know leave that be for problems."

She saw that he did not want to talk about that now, so she just changed the subject.

"Well, wanna go see a movie Slick?" She asked trying to cheer him up again. He laughed at that comment.

"Yeah, let's do that Carrots." He said now with his normal smile on his face.

They entered his car and left for the cinema. It was about a 10 minute drive and the movie started in 20 so that was just perfect.

They entered the cinema and sat down. As they sat Nick laid his arm around her. It just happened instinctively. Judy was surprised at first but she enjoyed every second of it. As they sat there for a few minutes they got a few weird stares from some mammals.

"I think some people think that we're a couple Nick." Judy said a little embarrassed an angry at all the stares. Why couldn't they be together? Because they were prey and pred? Wait where did that thought come from. They weren't a couple. And even if she liked him, he wouldn't like her. They are just friends, right?

"Don't care Judy. Let them think what they want I'm having fun."

That comment made her hart skip a beat. He called her by her real name and he told her that he enjoyed this as well. It made her happy. 'Well if he would ask me on a date, I wouldn't say no, right? Common Judy your hart would melt. You would say yes.' Then she realised at that moment of joy. She liked him. Really liked him.

"Everything alright Carrots?" He asked as she was just staring at the screen.

She quickly recovered from being lost in thought. "Never better." She said. And she meant it. She did.

They kept having fun during the movie. It was a fun movie, but a little predictable like every Action movie.

They left the theatre and they left again for Nick's car. While Nick drove Judy to her home they made a few small comments about the movie here and there, but nothing special.

They stopped right in front of Judy's apartment building. And he walked her to her shoebox.

"You really have to upgrade you burrow Judy, it's like a shoebox." He said. He always thought that this place was just pathetic. It was way too small, even for a rabbit!

"I like it here Nick. It reminds me of home in a way." She said defending her choice to stay at this place.

"Okay. Whatever you say Fluff." He said.

"So when are we going to meet tomorrow. I guess we are going to the gym at the ZPD then?" She asked. He laughed at her comment.

"No Carrots, we're going to train like a real boxer should. When I was calling with my fellow "salesmen" I contacted Finnick and he contacted my old trainer. Turns out he still trains people at his boxing club. So he made some arrangements. Not that it is really necessary, I always was his favourite." He said with a real smile on his face, not a smirk, a smile.

"Okay then, so are you going to pick me up then?" She asked. She wondered how that place would look like. Full with boxers and such.

"Let's say at 10 in the morning. I want to enjoy my last free night as much as I can." He said.

They just stood there for a while looking in each other's eyes. Nick loved her eyes so much, they were just so beautiful.

As Nick turned around to head back to the car Judy hugged him. He turned around looking at Judy.

"I had a fun time Nick." She said.

"Me too Carrots, me too." He said.

She loosened the hug, but while doing so she did something she would have never thought she would do. She kissed him on the cheek. It just happened.

They both stood there a little surprised by what had just happened but they were also blushing. They stood there a while not knowing what to say.

"Well, uuugh…. I guess I need to get uuugh some sleep hé?" He awkwardly turned around and he left for his car.

They had both been surprised by what had happened, but they wouldn't have changed a thing about it.

* * *

Somewhere in Savannah Central:

"Come in" A male voice with a German accent said "What is it?"

"It's the tournament sir." A pig that had entered the dark room said.

A white/black striped paw reached for his whisky glass at the left side of his desk.

"What about it?" The mammal asked, bringing the glass to his face.

"It's Wilde sir, he entered." The pig said with fear spread across her face.

At that time the paw of the mammal had broken the glass in his hand. Pure anger had spread across his face. Pure hate.

* * *

 **Well how was that for a cliffhanger, huh?**

 **This story got a lot deeper in just one chapter didn't it. And also a lot longer.**

 **I never thought I would get this far into a storyline, but there is some real potential here!**

 **I hope you guys like where this story is heading. Be sure to review this story it helps.**

 **Make sure to fav and follow if you enjoy this story.**

 **Next chapter will probably be next Saturday or something like that. I still have to figure some stuff out about the storyline and such so I hope you understand.**

 **Hope to see you around and have a great day peace!**


	4. the boxing club

**Hello everyone and welcome to the 4th part of this story!**

 **I can't believe it! We have 20 fav's and 15 followers and 2200 views! That's crazy!**

 **Well I said I was going to post a new chapter today, and I'm not going to disappoint.**

 **Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and if you did be sure to fav and follow. (And review)**

* * *

She had woken up at about 8 in the morning. It was still 2 hours until Nick would come and pick her up.

But that wasn't really the reason that she stood up that early, she just couldn't sleep. She had kissed Nick on the cheek. Why did she do that?!

It almost drove her crazy, it just felt natural it felt…. good. 'stoppit' She would just think.

She got up from her bed, not that there was much more in her room but she managed, and she was still thinking about him. But now more about the things he told her yesterday.

"He had such a hard life back then, I can't imagine it. It's so unfair." She told herself.

She needed a break, something to make her stop thinking, so she just decided to leave and to get some coffee.

As she left her shoebox she decided to go to the coffee chop just around the corner.

"Ah, misses Hopps, because of what do I deserve this presence?" The camel said in a teasing way. A little like Nick even.

"Stop it Garry, I'm just here to get some coffee. You know that." She just said with her normal smile.

"Let a mammal dream, Judy, let a mammal dream. You want the usual?" He asked her.

"Yes, please." The camel gave her a small carrot coffee, she came here almost every morning before work with Nick. After their coffee they would head to the precinct.

Judy was now sitting at one of the small sized tables. Lost in thought, again.

"Anything interesting I should know of?" The camel said in a curious way. He always loved cop stories, and if you have one of the most popular cop duos coming in every morning that is just the perfect way to keep updated.

She was a little shocked by the question, she didn't notice the camel creeping up on her.

"Because most of the time you come here it is with your lovely partner…. And I do not see him around. Did anything happen?" The camel was a little confused because every time Judy was at his place that fox was right on that fluffy, cute, little tail of her.

"Oh, well Nick is going to pick me up at 10, nothing to worry about Garry!" She said trying to get him to leave the subject.

"You wouldn't say that when you look at you. You were in deep thought there sister." The camel said not giving up on the subject.

Judy was panicking a little bit, she didn't want to tell him what had happened yesterday. She was waaay to embarrassed for that.

"Just thinking about a new case I got. Really, NOTHING to worry about." She said implying that he should drop the subject.

"Okay, just remember I'll find out eventually." He said leaving the table as he gave her a wink.

She was happy he dropped it. She looked at the clock to see that it was already 9:50. For carrot sake! Gotta run Garry! See you later!" She yelled as she left the shop running.

Nick had been 5 minutes earlier to surprise her, but was surprised to get hit by a little bunny running like she had seen a ghost. As he looked at the bunny it quickly became clear that that cute bunny was Judy. That beautiful rabbit.

Nick had been really surprised yesterday, he never in all of his life would have thought that would happen. Well he never would have thought a bunny cop would change his life either. Life is weird. Well to continue on the subject, he was happily surprised. She had kissed him on the cheek. Of course it's just on the cheek but that didn't change a bit. It was one of the best feeling the fox had felt in years.

"Well, I knew you were going to be happy to see me, but I would have never guessed that you would run at me like that." He said teasingly, trying to break the ice. Judy was blushing like crazy at this moment.

"Yeah, I-I'm sorry….. Well, what do we have planned for today box champ?" She asked in an embarrassed tone, she had run into him for the love of carrots. Like the situation wasn't bad enough already.

"Well like I said yesterday, we are going to my old box club carrot cake. Then I don't know we could do something else I guess." He said in his usual tone.

'How isn't this affecting him'. Judy thought. 'Well he hid his feelings for almost his whole life so this shouldn't be so hard for him either.' She said to herself. 'We will just pretend that nothing has happened.'

They both entered his nice car. She always admired his car, but at least now she knew how he afforded it.

"The club is back at Purple street it will just take 15 minutes, something like that." Nick said as he started the car. He just wanted to wait for the wright moment to talk about yesterday. 'Maybe tonight' He thought to himself.

They drove off to the border of City Central and Rainforest District. It did take a little longer than 15 minutes and the mood wasn't that high it was mostly awkward. But they just decided it would be best to be quit for a while.

They arrived at about 10:25.

"Well I let Fin tell him that I would be here at 10:30 so I guess…." As he tried to finish that sentence that sentence he froze.

"Nick? Are you alright?" Judy asked. Nick was totally stunned, like he was shot with a taser gun.

At that moment a tear went down his muzzle. It had stopped him from moving. All those memories, everything.

"I-I just… So many memories about this place. Such history." He said.

"It's ok Nick I'm here for you." At that moment Judy did something she never expected to do, but again it was just instinct. She took his paw in her hands.

"I will always be here for you." She meant it. Nick didn't need his con skills for this. He just felt it.

"Thank you Judy." He said. She almost never heard him say her name. It made a few tears appear in her eyes.

"Common let's go in slick. Or I'm going to start crying as well." She said releasing a laugh.

"You bunnies," He began. She knew were this was headed. "So amazing." He said ending his sentence. This shocked her, she blushed at that. She was almost as red as a tomato.

"Common Carrots. Let's do this." They relaxed again and they entered the Central Box Club.

As they entered they were met with a hallway leading to a door at the end. She looked around a bit and suddenly she could see a photo of Nick. Holding his prize in his hands. He looked so happy back then. And then she saw it. The champions belt.

"Nick did-did you win this?" She asked him. It was so beautiful, it was the best made thing she had ever seen.

"Well, I think so it has my name on it so…." He just said making her laugh a bit. She hadn't noticed it yet. His name on it.

Then they heard the door open and 2 mammals stepped out of it. An old fox and a tiger.

"Well Jimmy just remember to punch more to the….." His sentence stopped there just as he saw Nick.

"Hey there Donald." Nick said a little awkwardly. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so.." He was stopped in his sentence as the old fox had hugged him.

"Don't apologize Nicky. Don't you dare. You needed to, I know it, don't apologize." The older fox now had a tear falling from his eyes. And Nick also had a hard time trying to fight back the tears.

Donald released his grip and stepped back a few steps.

"Well look at you, you're a cop now. I'm so glad you found your road again Nicky." He told them. At this they looked a little surprised. "Ah, common the first bunny cop and the first fox cop! You two are the most famous cops that are out there!"

"Well yeah, but I got a cute bunny to thank for that." He said now looking at Judy. This made her blush a little bit.

"Oh, I'm very sorry miss Hopps, I was just a little emotional. Sorry for not noticing you." Donald told her.

"I know mister Donald. It is a pleasure meeting you. I have heard some good things about you and please call me Judy." She said with a warm smile on her face.

"Well then call me Don." He said before looking at Nick again. "So you here for some training Nicky? You still think you have it in you?" He said laughing a little still emotional.

"Well Carrots over here is the living proof." He said making the bunny a little embarrassed and mad.

"Don't worry Miss, I mean Judy, he is probably the best boxer I've ever seen. He won that belt for a reason." He said with a proud look on his face still looking at Nick.

"Well, what are you here for. I just thought Fin was joking. I never would have hoped to see you again." Donald said.

"Well you know the tournament is happening this week, right?" Nick told him.

"Yeah, but I have no one to send." He told them.

"Well Nicky right here is going for it." Judy told Donald trying to get into the conversation.

"You what? You haven't boxed in years!" The old fox was surprised.

"Well I don't really have an option. I'm going undercover." As he said that he got a death stare from Judy. " He has to know Carrots, he deserves it." Nick told her.

"Thank you Nicky, I appreciate that. Well I guess we better get into it then. So you only have the weekend to prepare?" Donald asked. Nick just nodded." Well, let's see what you still have!" He told them.

"John?!" Don yelled, at that a buffalo stood up. "What is it gramps?" The buffalo yelled back.

"Johnny here is the best boxer at the club. You think you can handle him?" Don pointed at Nick.

"Really gramps?" The older fox just looked at him. "Well if you say so."

Both the buffalo and Nick changed and got into boxing gear. They both entered the ring ready to fight.

"Aren't you that fox cop?" The buffalo asked Nick who was now just standing in his corner.

"You're smart buff." Nick said teasingly. At this the buffalo started laughing. "Well I'll go easy on ya foxy."

Donald hit the bell and both mammals went to the middle ready to fight.

"You think the buffalo has a chance?" Judy asked Donald." Not a shot." The fox just said and both started laughing.

As both mammals stood in the middle the buffalo tried to go for his head but Nick just ducked. After that Johnny the buffalo tried to go for his head again but Nick ducked again and after that he jumped on the buffalo his knee and got his right fist right into his face. That was the end of the fight.

Most of the mammals just stood there mouths wide open. John was the champ of the club and a random fox had just come in and knocked him out in less than 5 seconds.

Nick got out of the ring now with his casual smirk on his face ignoring the group of mammals gaping at him.

"Well that went well." Nick said. At that all 3 mammals started laughing.

"You could say that." Judy said after a moment of laughter.

"Well ya still got it Nicky, or should I say champ?" Don asked him.

"Just Nick is fine Don." Nick said.

"Well let's start training then!" Don yelled as he left for the fitness.

Nick trained the full morning trying to perfect his punches and such. Judy just sat there sitting on her phone. They stopped at about 12:30 to get some lunch.

As they went to the nearest sandwich store. Nick excused himself and went to the toilet after the waitress had taken their orders.

"So how did you 2 meet?" Don asked Judy who was a little surprised by the question.

"Oh, well uuhm." She couldn't find the words to tell him. She didn't just want to tell him that he had…

"He hustled you didn't he?" The fox said laughing a bit.

This had surprised her a bit. "How did you know?" She just asked.

"That's how we met. He sold me a fake watch, as I went after him to get my money back he was in an ally and he was fighting 2 wolves who had beaten up a tigress. He was amazing, at least for a non-fighter. He had knocked out one of them but then the other one had pushed him against the ground. At that I stepped in and I knocked the other one out." He said clearly lost in his memories.

"What happened after that?" She asked him. She was very curious now.

"Well he thanked me and then he gave me my money back. As he was about to disappear again I told him that I could teach him how to fight. I told him he had talent. At first he didn't want to, saying that he didn't have the money and making up excuses, I gave him my card and told him to visit me." He paused now a little bit letting the words sink in with the bunny.

"I thought he wouldn't come as I didn't see him the first week. But just a week later he stood there. He had a 100 dollar bill in his paws. He had spend the whole week trying to get 100 extra bucks." That made them both laugh.

"I teached him how to box and I think you know the rest." He said.

"Wow, he really is an interesting fox." Judy said with a smile on her face.

"So, how did you two get together?" He asked.

Judy was taken aback by that. "Oh no! We are not a couple!" She said a little louder than expected.

"Hehe, well if you say so Judy. So why are you then with him all the time?" He asked her.

"Oh, yes. He's my partner. At the force!" She quickly corrected her own sentence. She was blushing like crazy again.

"Well that's interesting. I've never seen Nicky that happy ever since I told him he was going to be in the championship. You must really have a good influence on him." Don said with a gentle smile.

This made Judy blush even more." Well, I got him into being a cop so, yes I guess I do." She said now with a smile of her own appearing on her face.

As Don was going to respond to that Nick was now back at the table.

"You two aren't talking about me, are you?" Nick said in a teasing tone.

"Keep dreaming Slick." She said making him laugh a bit.

'Maybe they don't know yet, but they will eventually.' Don just thought to himself as he was looking at the 2 partners making each other laugh.

An half hour later they were back at the boxing club. Nick went to change back into his training gear as Judy just sat there again.

"You know if you want to you can get some training as well Judy. We still could use some good boxers in here and from what Nick told me you have some potential." Don said looking at the bored bunny.

'He has been talking about me.' She thought to herself before answering. "Would you allow a bunny to train here, between all the big scary animals?" Judy asked him in a teasy way. This made him laugh a bit.

"Yes I definitely would miss. If you can take out a rhino I guess you can take on them" He said before saying." I have some gear for your size at locker 15 in the changing rooms." He explained.

"Are you sure?!" Judy now asked full of excitement.

"Yes." At that she flew past him and went to the changing rooms.

Nick trained for the rest of the day trying to get his condition to perfection. His police training had definitely helped but this was even worse. His condition needed to be spot on if he wanted to stay in the championship long enough to get information. He needed to lift weights, he did some rope skipping that got a laugh out of Judy and he did a lot of running. Judy also did a lot of training. More than Don had expected. He was surprised by this bunny.

When they were done it was about 8 in the evening. They had stopped for some lunch but for the rest of the time they had been training.

"So I guess I see you tomorrow then Nicky, it was fun training you again." Don told him. You could read the happiness from his face.

"It always is a pleasure to train with you Donny. You were always like a dad to me." Nick said putting one of his paws on Don's shoulders. "And you will see me tomorrow." Nick said.

"Don can I ask you something?" Nick asked the elder fox. "Sure what is it?" He just replied.

"Would you wan- want to be my trainer at the tournament? It would mean a lot to me?" At this Don just started smiling.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go there without support do you? The whole club is standing behind you." He said before hugging Nick.

"Thanks Don." Nick said.

"And Nick, look after that bunny of yours. She's a though one and she cares about you." He said before Nick turned to head to the exit where Judy stood.

"I will Don, don't worry about it." He just said as he smiled at him.

"I will." With that Nick turned around and left for Judy.

As he left for the exit he could only smile when he saw a poster of him with his title on it.

"So what are we going to do now Slick?" Judy asked him with curiosity.

"I'm starving so I guess we could go and get something to eat it's already 8 in the evening you know?" He said in a sarcastic voice.

"I thought we were going to do some jogging actually, but diner is also OK." Judy said teasingly as she left for his car.

"That bunny is going to be the death of me." He just told himself as he laughed and went after Judy to his car.

Nick started the car and buckled up. "So where are we going?" Nick asked her.

"I thought about a 5 star restaurant and a huge 5 course menu." She said.

"When I told you I had a lot of money I mean HAD." He just said making her laugh.

"What do you think about a pizza?" Nick asked her.

"Pizza is fine." She just told him with a smile.

Nick searched for a pizzeria. After a few moments he found one and they drove off.

"So where are we going?" Judy asked him.

"You'll see Fluff." He just said teasing her again.

She knew he wasn't going to tell her so she just let him drive. Lost in her thoughts.

After about 10 minutes the car stopped and they got out of the car.

"Nick! This is the best pizzeria in the city!" She almost yelled at him.

"Yeah I know. It's also the most expensive one." He told her.

"I thought you didn't want to spend a fortune on me?" She asked him curiously.

"Everything for my Carrot Cake." He just said as he entered the pizzeria leaving a stunned Judy.

'What did he say? Did he really say that?' She thought to herself it made her blush.

"You coming Carrots? Or do I have to carry you?" Nick asked her as she just stood in front of the entrance.

"Coming." He heard her yell and that made him relax a little more.

As they met in the entrance of the building they went to the bar.

"Could we get a table for 2 please?" Nick asked the pig waitress.

"Yes of course, where do you want to sit?" The pig asked surprised.

"One at the windows please." He just told her in his natural tone.

"Of course! Are you with that bunny?" She now had a confused look faced to the bunny. As Nick saw that he put his arm around her.

"Yes I am this my friend Judy." He told her. Judy was surprised by him putting his arm around her but it felt…. good. It made her feel happy. 'Stoppit Judy, what is going on with you?'

"Well nice to meet you." They both shook paws and she showed them a table in the corner of the pizzeria.

"Wow, Nick this sight over the city is beautiful!" She told him a little exited.

" Yes I know Judy." He said with his smirk on his face actually looking at her more.

They both ordered their pizza's. Judy ordered a carrot pizza and Nick a blueberry one. She didn't know that that even exited but she didn't want to tell him that.

They both ate their pizza's with a little small talk here and there. As they finished they headed back to Nick's car.

"So how did it taste?" Nick asked her.

"Amazing! That was the best pizza I ever ate!" She said happily.

"Told you Carrots." They both stopped walking for a while.

They both just stood there and they looked in each other's eyes.

"You know Nick, you really are a good guy." She said.

"Thank you Judy." He just said not knowing what to say. 'Well that doesn't happen a lot.' He just thought.

"You know we never talked about yesterday." Nick said now thinking this was the right time.

"Oh, well yes. Uhhm I'm sorry Nick I shouldn't have done that. It just felt…. natural." She said with an uneasy look on her face.

"I'm sorry Nick. I just don't want to ruin our friendship. I need you." At this Judy had started to tear up. With that Nick took her chin with his paw and made her look in his eyes.

He looked right into her beautiful violet eyes. They just stood there hypnotised by each other and with that Nick did something he never thought he would ever do. "I need you too." He kissed her.

At first she was surprised but quickly she relaxed and she kissed him back. It felt like a ton of weight fell of her shoulders. Like the whole world went dark and it was just the two of them.

The kiss felt like an eternity but after about a minute or so they broke the kiss off.

"Judy, I do need you. Before I met you I had nothing and I was a nobody. Now I'm a cop and I feel happier than I ever did before. I-I want you." With that said Judy was tearing up again. But it were tears of happiness.

"I'm sorry Judy if you don't feel the sam…." With that Judy put a finger on his mouth.

"Come here you emotional fox." She now knew what it was that bugged her all this time. She loved him. With that they kissed again. Now even more passionate then before.

After that they just laughed. Laughed because they were happy.

After that they left for the car and Nick drove her to her place.

He dropped her off at her tiny apartment.

"Well here we are Judy. Well I guess I'll go then." Nick said as he was about to leave.

"Ahh, come here you lovely fox." With that they kissed again.

"You want to come in?" She whispered in his ear. This made him blush like hell.

"Uuuh, Carrots I think it's a little…. e-early for that." He said. This made her laugh a lot.

"I got you Slick, see you tomorrow at 10!" She told him.

"Beautiful bunny, dumb fox." He said making her blush as well. After that she turned around and left for her apartment. They waved at one another and then they parted ways.

* * *

A goat sitting in his car 20 meters behind a Jaguar car got a call.

"Yes sir, I followed him the whole day." He said.

"Yes sir, he is training for the championship." He answered again.

"I will do that sir." The goat put his phone away as he turned left stopping with following his target: Nicholas Wilde.

* * *

 **And that was part 4! These chapters are getting longer and longer aren't they?**

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this 4** **th** **part!**

 **When I was writing I was listening to this 1 song that I really like:** **Rag'n'Bone Man – Human.**

 **I think it's a great song so be sure to check it out!**

 **So how do you guys like the story so far? Be sure to pm me or to review. I hope you guys enjoy reading my stuff and if you do be sure to follow and fav!**

 **See you guys next time, peace!**


	5. Love for one another

**Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth part of this story already!**

 **Sorry for the delay I wanted to get this story out on Wensday but life interfered.**

 **This story already has 21 followers and favs and I'm so goddam happy about that! To all the people who have followed faved and commented: Thank you! It's because of you guys I keep writing!**

 **Well that was all for now. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and as always be sure to give feedback and to follow and fav. Let's go.**

* * *

His clock went off. It was about 9 in the morning and he was still tired after such a long day of training. And maybe because he couldn't sleep because of the thought of a certain bunny.

They had kissed, they had finally kissed! And the thing was, it wasn't a dream! He had actually kissed her the other day. Just the thought of it made him feel like he was in heaven, and the best part was that she said she felt the same way.

He opened his eyes. He had slept very well, he didn't know why though he had been thinking about her all night, but maybe that was the reason.

He stood up and gently pushed the button of his clock. Than he walked over to the bathroom. He did his morning routine like he had already done for his whole life. But he noticed that since he met Judy he actually took better care of himself. 'That bunny really has changed my life hasn't she?' He just thought to himself laughing a bit as well.

As he had finished with taking care of his body. Actually doing it a little quicker as he wanted to see her as soon as possible. He then decided to go and get himself some coffee. It was just a street from Judy's place so it was perfect, maybe he could even get her favourite as a surprise.

As he put on his clothes he looked at the clock. It read 9:35. 'Well Judy's place is 10 minutes away so I should be able to go get some coffee for her.' He said to himself. But soon he realised that he didn't say that he would get himself some coffee, now it was getting her a cup.

'I can't stop thinking of her. But that doesn't mean that it is a bad thing.' He just laughed at it.

He truly was in love.

As he went to his garage he noticed a note on his front door. He read it.

 _Hello Officer Wilde._

 _I'm Richard from the technical department of precinct one. The Chief told me to get you some police gear, so here it is._

 _It isn't anything Jack Savage styled, just the usual. Some body armor specially made for foxes, a fox sized taser: It can bring down any animal just don't forget to switch the switch. We wouldn't want any accidents, would we? And the can of deodorant is actually a smoke grenade._

 _Hope you won't need these things, but the Chief told me that we can only hope for the best and prepare for the worst am I right?_

 _Well I will leave it at that. Oh one more thing, Almost everyone in the ZPD is betting on you Nicholas, Good luck!_

After that he looked down and he saw a bag with all the stuff in it that he had just summed up.

'Well better prepared I guess.' He thought before taking the bag and dropping it in the trunk of the car.

As he drove to the coffee shop, he couldn't stop thinking about her. They had kissed yesterday, so it was normal to think about her that much. Wright? Well he didn't care really, he just did.

As he got close to the shop he quickly parked his car in one of the many parked spots. He always knew where to park, well at least that hustling got some good stuff out of it.

He locked his Jaguar car. He already had that car for like 10 years, but it still looked awesome in his eyes. After that he looked on his watch. It was 9:48 at the moment. More than enough time to get some coffee.

After that he entered the coffee shop he was met with Garry's yell.

"Nicky! So good to see you! I didn't see you yesterday." He yelled in front of the full store. Not that Nick was surprised. Garry always did that when Nick and Judy would enter so he just got used to it.

"Yeah, I needed my sleep for some training. So can I have the usual for me and Judy?" He just explained politely.

"Training for what Nicky?" Garry asked curiously.

At this Nick just laughed and said "Time will tell Garry."

"So anything special going on between you and Judy?" He asked with a smirk on his face that could be compared to his own. At time Nick realised why Judy hated his facial expression sometimes.

"Nothing at all G. Just busy." Nick answered quicker than he meant to.

At that he took his drinks, he paid for them and then he left for the exit leaving an annoyed camel behind.

"I'll find out what's going on with you two Wilde. I always do!" He heard Garry yell. Nick got out of that pretty good. He avoided a long investigation. Not that he had time for it either. It was 5 before 10.

Behind him was a very annoyed camel. That was already the second day he didn't get any sappy stories. Something was going on with those 2. And he would find out the next time they came. That thought made him smile.

Nick was headed to Judy's apartment. It was a pretty weird feeling though. He didn't know what to expect. Suddenly his mind got flooded with possible outcomes. Some of them better than the other ones.

But Nick wasn't letting it get to him. It was Judy he was thinking about, she wouldn't just say I love you and then say it's not like that the other day.

But there was one thought that he had since he had kissed her. The thought that her life would change because of him. Pred-prey couples weren't really excepted and a fox and a bunny was even worse. What if something would happen to her because of him? But he didn't think about it that much. She loved him back right, so that couldn't be a problem, right?

At least he hoped so.

As he got to her apartment he stood there for a minute. He was nervous. The great con-artist nervous because he loved her, and she loved him back.

Before the thoughts would flood in again he knocked.

After a few seconds the door opened.

And there she stood that beautiful, cute little bunny.

"Uhh, Nick you there?" Judy asked. Nick quickly realised that he had just stood there staring.

"Uuuh, yeah sure! I got you a cup of coffee!" He said a little too excited.

"Well, thank you." She said in a happy tone.

At that moment both mammals didn't really know what to do. Yesterday had been a really emotional day to say the least.

"Well, would you want to come in?" She asked him in a genuine tone.

At that both mammals were blushing a little. It's not every day that you admit to someone that you love him. And definitely not when the other one loves you back. So it was understandable that the day after could be a little weird.

"Yeah of course." Nick said with a smile appearing on his face again. Hopefully the awkwardness was gone now.

"So, what is planning for today?" Judy asked trying to break the ice a little bit.

"Well Don is expecting us at 11 and maybe after that we could… uh… go see that Jack Savage movie that came out yesterday…. Well if you want to at least…. I-I know that we already went to the movies Friday night so…." At this Judy took his paws making him look right into her eyes.

"I would love to." She answered. At this moment they were looking in each other's eyes. With that the awkwardness was gone. At that they leaned forward coming very close to each other.

"And I would love to kiss you." She said before taking his muzzle and placing her lips on hers. Nick was a little surprised at first but quickly returned the kiss.

With that everything was gone, it was just them with their love for one another.

After another minute they broke of their kiss.

"So… did you like that?" Judy asked him a little embarrassed at just kissing him out of the blue.

"I loved it." He said making both of them laugh a bit before leaning in for another kiss.

"So, you really want to go through with this Carrots? I mean pred-prey couples aren't really common and… we will get discriminated you know?... I don't want anything to happen to y…." At this Judy had put a finger on his mouth.

"I don't care about what others think Nick. Everyone said that there couldn't be a bunny cop but I didn't care! I want you Nick,….I-I want this. I don't care about other people,…. I care about you." At this Judy had taken his paws in hers. "And if anyone tries anything we'll just knock em out." This made both of them laugh a little.

"Now kiss me, you emotional fox!" She said still laughing.

"Your wish is my command." He said with a smile on his face and with that he leaned in for another kiss.

After a little kissing session they now laid on her bed next to each other.

"So…. what now? Are we… you know…. boyfriend and girlfriend?" Nick asked her.

With that Judy laid her head on his shoulder before answering." Are we? Yes , yes we are."

With that they both laughed. After the little laugh they had shared Nick wrapped his arms around her.

"I never want to let you go." He said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Me neither Nick, but if we want to make it to the boxing club you will need to let go." She said a little sad, as this was what they both wanted. It had taken time for both of them to figure out their feeling for one another but now they both knew and they both were happy.

"I don't wanna." He said as he started kissing her again.

"Nick, no, stoppit!... Okay maybe for another 5 minutes." She just said giggling as she started to return the kisses.

After about 10 minutes the pair stopped with their second make out session and left for Don's boxing club.

As they were about to leave the apartment the neighbours spoke.

"I told you they were gonna hook up!"," No you didn't! You said they were gonna have sex! I said they were gonna hook up!"," Shut up!"," No, you shut up!"

This made Judy blush like crazy and it made Nick laugh, a lot.

"Will the both of you just shut up!" She just yelled.

"Jeez bunny, maybe you should have had sex with him, you wouldn't be so mad then!"

At this moment Judy was frozen and almost as red as a tomato.

"Sorry guys, she asked but I refused, I'm a gentlefox none the less." He said still laughing.

This deserved him a death stare from his girlfriend.

"If you ever want to, you better shut your muzzle fox!" She said with a very strict tone making Nick shut up instantly.

After that she smiled." Good fox! Okay let's go!"

When Judy was already at the end of the hallway Nick was about to follow when he heard the neighbours again.

"You sure you want to hook up with that bunny?" One of them asked.

"Yes, 100 percent." He said more to himself then to her neighbours.

Nick then left to go to his car where Judy was waiting on him.

Judy was waiting like she always did with a small smile on her face.

"You sure you don't need to move?" He asked her with his normal smirk on his face.

"If that is an invitation to your place, then maybe." She said giggling a bit.

"Maybe it is Sweetie." He said as he got really close to her, making her blush a little again. At that he started laughing.

"Ugh, just get into the car Slick!" She said before laughing aswell.

They both drove off to the box club having a few conversations on the way there. There was no more awkwardness at this moment. Just love, pure love.

After about 20 minutes they were at their destination. It was about 11:05.

"I told you that we should have left when I told you!" She said a little flustered. She hated being late.

"Oh common Carrots, tell me you didn't want to?" He said with his usual smirk never leaving his face.

"Okay, I did." She started to giggle a bit. She didn't know this, but that was something liked so much. Just being able to make her laugh made his day.

"But we still should have left when I said so." She said now in a more serious tone.

"Well I'm not going with my cute girlfriend." He joked. She wanted to say 'you can't call a bunny cute' but when she heard girlfriend all of that just left her mind. It was now official. They were a couple now. The thought of that made her smile.

It made Nick a little confused. "That's the first time you didn't say and I quote: you don't call a bunny cute." He said still confused.

"Well, when you get into a relationship that changes Slick, but just don't say it in public too much, okay?" She said before hopping into the club.

It made Nick smile genuinely. This was all he wanted.

He catched up with her giving her a small kiss and then they parted ways to the dressing rooms.

As he was going to enter the dressing room he saw Donald smiling at him.

"What's so funny, Don?" He asked his old trainer.

"Uhhh, just the sight of young love Nicky, just that." At which Nick blushed a little.

"So, you saw that, huh?" He said laughing a bit nervously.

"Yes of course, I'm old not blind!" The older fox said at which they both started to laugh.

"You don't think it's wrong or anything, right?" As he said that Don took Nick by his shoulders and made him look into his eyes.

"Of course not! You two are the perfect match! And never let anyone make you think otherwise. There almost as much cross species couples as there are gay couples now! So no worries!" He said in his strict trainer voice.

"I know Don, it's just… I don't want her to get discriminated all the time, she might even get hurt." Nick released a sigh as he said that.

"I know what you mean Nick, but you really shouldn't worry about her. She even scared me sometimes when she trained. She really has potential, you know?" He said with his smile now back on his face.

"I know, she really is a special bunny, isn't she?" He said now with his smile back on his face.

"She sure is, Nick." He said giving him a wink." Okay, so get dressed then, wouldn't want to let your girl wait, right?" He said before he left for the ring.

After his conversation with Don Nick quickly changed into his boxing gear. As he had changed he left for the gym. As he came in he saw a lot of mammals standing around the ring and just as he came close enough he saw the buffalo that he had fought against go down on his face. And after that he could hear a feminine cheer that he already knew too well.

After that he saw Judy stepping out of the ring headed for Don and the buffalo being dragged out of it. It really wasn't his weekend wasn't it?

After that he quickly went to go to Don and Judy.

"Well congratulations Carrots, you beat that buffalo up." He said with that smug smirk on his face.

"She's good Nicky, she might even become as good as you if she kept training." Donald said giving Judy a wink.

"Well almost as good maybe, but come on who can win against the marvellous Nicholas Wilde?" He asked Don.

"Well, at least your ego hasn't changed over the years." Don said with a smile on his face.

"Tell me about it." Judy said with her own smirk on her face.

"That one really hurt Carrots." He said dramatically putting a paw on his heart.

"So what are we doing today?" Nick asked Don.

"Well you need to get prepped for the fighting, your physic is good I'm not sure about your mental health though" He said laughing a bit before continuing" And everything else than that is also in order. So today it's all about the fighting Nicky and I know just the sparring partner." He said before looking at Judy again.

"What, I just started!" She said a little surprised.

"You are better than anyone else in the gym and you're the best size for sparring with him." Donald explained to her.

"And don't worry Carrots, it's sparring no knocking out." He said grinning a bit.

"I don't need to box to knock you out, Nicholas." She said giving him a wink. At that Nick blushed like crazy.

"I think you are having a bad influence on her Nicky." Don said as he laughed at the embarrassed fox in front of him.

After that they both headed to the ring to do some more training.

"Well let's begin, shall we?" Nick asked her as they both entered the ring.

"I was born ready, Slick!" She said before giving him a little kiss.

"Well this is going to be interesting." You could hear one of the other boxers say.

They both did some sparring, nothing that special. They sparred almost the full morning. Nick getting into the fighting, but not too much as it still was just practice….. And he didn't want to knock out his new found love of his life.

After that they went to get some lunch at the same place they went last time. They took a table in the middle of the room and ordered the same as last time. They did some small talk and some teasing as they ate. And after that Don spoke up.

"So you think you're going to keep boxing after this?" Don asked both of them. "Because I could use some good boxers in my club, you know?" He chuckled a little at that.

"Of course Don! I really enjoy all of this and I'm sure Nick does as well." Judy answered before looking at Nick.

"Well, of course I'm enjoying this. Uh, what am I saying. Of course I'll keep training Don! Your like a father to me." Nick said. "I made my mistakes, but I'm smarter now…..I- I'm not going to make them again."

With this answer a tear formed in Don's eyes. "Thanks Nicky."

Judy also had tears rolling down her eyes now. Nick noticed this and took her into his arms.

"Emotional bunny's, who figured." He said while giving her a kiss on the head.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She said before giving him a surprise passionate kiss.

After they broke off their kiss they could see a lot of surprised mammals looking at them.

"Well, you sure know how to make a scene you two." Don said as he laughed.

"We sure do." Nick said before giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

After that they paid for their food and they went back to the boxing club.

But as they drove there Nick noticed a car that he had seen yesterday night. But he thought nothing of it. He was too focused to think about conspiracies.

As they were back in the club Nick and Judy decided to do some more fysical training: running, lifting weights and even rope skipping. That last one made Judy laugh every time Nick tripped. But rope skipping is really something that helps boxers with their foot work so he had to.

After a long day of work Nick and Judy decided to leave at about 6 p.m.

They both changed and Judy said bye to Don and left for the car.

"So will you come here for some training before the first match or?" Don asked Nick.

"Well I thought I would get some more training at about 12. That way I can train a bit before the match at 7." He answered.

"Well, I'll see ya then Nicky. And believe it or not the whole club has money on you." Don said laughing a bit.

" Well I enjoy the trust." Nick said smirking as always. "See you then Don!"

With that Nick left for his car seeing Judy leaning on it.

'She is one sexy bunny' He thought to himself.

"So you ready for the movie, Fluff?" Nick asked her.

"As always Slick!" She said before giving him a quick kiss and getting in the car.

At that they both left for the cinema. Nick noticed something.

"We're being followed, Judy." He said in a serious tone.

"Wait, what? You for real?" She asked a little surprised with that as his tone was too serious for it to be a joke.

"Yeah, that's the third time I've seen that car. I think it has been following us sins yesterday." He explained.

"Well." She said before handing him his sunglasses. "Let's do this." She said both with a smirk on their faces.

* * *

 **Well this chapter was a lot of fluff. But don't worry next chapter is going to be mostly story lined.**

 **This story has been fun to write so far. It's my first story and all the positive feedback is really appreciated. So thank you guys for that!**

 **So this has been the fifth chapter of this story and I hope you're enjoying it just as I am.**

 **Next chapter will be up this Sunday so you don't have to wait long for Judy and Nick to go full police in this story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did be sure to follow and fav and to give feedback!**

 **See you guys next time peace!**


	6. police work is dangerous

**Hello everyone and welcome to the sixth chapter of this story!**

 **I am very happy with the feedback I got so far. I want to thank everyone who has followed and faved so far. You guys really keep me going!**

 **So that was all for now guys and girls. I hope that you will enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Oh and something more. If any of you reading this are any good at writing I really would love to see someone write a V for Vendetta Zootopia fanfic! (sorry I just really want to see one!).**

* * *

They both looked to each other both with confident smirks on their faces.

At that moment Nick swung the car around making a sharp U-turn. At that the car behind them quickly stepped on his brakes being surprised by the sudden turn by the car in front of them.

With that the chauffeur pulled his steering wheel to the right desperately trying to get away through the right turn but failed and he crashed into the wall of an apartment building.

At this moment Nick's car was now facing the wreck. At that moment both Nick and Judy got out of the car getting closer to the wrecked vehicle.

"Get out of the vehicle! Slowly!" Judy yelled at the goat as he got out of the vehicle.

"With pleasure rabbit!" The goat yelled. At that the goat pulled his weapon.

"Judy!" Nick jumped for it. He needed to get her out of there.

With that he pulled her by her middle and dragged her behind the car. Just in time because as he did they could hear 2 shots being fired at them.

"You and that goddam fox. But you know maybe this is a good thing. He wanted you dead anyways. So why wait?" The goat said before he laughed "Maybe I'll even get a raise!" After that he released another 3 shots from his pistol.

"Nick! What do we do?" Judy asked him in a tone that had some panic in it.

With that Nick was also a little panicking. But then he remembered something.

"Uh…. Wait! I got an idea! Just stay here and call the precinct?" He told her. With that she just nodded and after that she quickly pulled out her cell phone and she called Clawhauser's desk.

He quickly opened his trunk and took out the bag he had put in there just this morning.

After that the goat fired another 2 shots at his direction. One of them penetrating the bag.

"What is that?" Judy asked him a little confused.

"Oh, just some stuff the tech department gave me this morning." He said with an uneasy smile on his face.

"And when were you going to tell me?!" She asked in an angry tone as the goat released another shot at them.

"Just stay here okay, I'll take care of him." He said in a tone that Judy really hadn't heard before. One of pure seriousness and if they weren't shot at she would have released a little laugh.

After a second Judy nodded now with a serious expression on her face as well.

"Hey goat!" Nick yelled at the shooter.

"What foxy? You scared?" The goat said before laughing at his own humour again.

"No, but you smell a little bad!" At that the fox threw a little can of deodorant at the goat.

"What the hell Nick! Stop playing!" Judy said with a furious tone. That he could still be teasing at this moment!

"Just wait." He said calmly before the can hit the leg of the goat making a river of smoke.

With that Nick jumped over the car running for the shooter.

"Where are you, fox!" He yelled at them.

"Right here!" With that Nick punched the gun out of the goat's paw and then hitting him right on the face.

With that Nick pulled his taser and just as the goat stood up Nick tased the goat making him scream in pain.

But much to his surprise the goat actually began standing up again.

With that he looked at the taser and saw that it was still standing on bunny sized.

'Dammit' Nick thought to himself before he could see the goat pulling a knife from his pants.

"Night, night foxy." With that said the goat swung his knife at the fox his neck.

But much to his surprise the knife was stopped by a small white paw.

And with that Nick slapped the taser against his forehead.

"Well we goat him." Judy said before giggling a little.

"Really now Carrots. That might be the worst pun ever." He said as he brought a paw dramatically to his face.

"Oh, shut it." She said punching his right arm slightly.

With that a cruiser appeared out of nowhere. Out of it stepped officer Wolford.

"You guys always get the fun don't you." The wolf said snickering a little.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Nick said as he sighed with a smile on his face.

"Well the Chief said he wants to see you immediately, so I would head to the precinct if I we're you two." Wolford said.

"Come with me." He said before taking the suspect and putting him in the back of the squad car.

"What about my car?" Nick now looked back at his car.

At this he gasped realising the actual gun fight they had just been in was pretty serious. That wasn't just a normal pistol, it were armour penetrating bullets. He had seen a lot of illegal guns in his time on the street, also seeing his amount of bullet whole's.

With that said Wolford turned around and pointed at the 2 approaching cruisers. After that he took off to his car.

"You can come whenever you're ready. You know, have some private time." He said before winking at Nick with a smile on his face.

"Carrots, are you hurt?" Nick suddenly asked when Wolford had left.

"No, Nick of course not." She said smiling a bit, but Nick wasn't joking.

"Are you sure, Judy? No scratches or anything like that? You didn't get shot did you? Omg if that bastard…" Nick was now getting a little angry. It wasn't like him to get angry, nor to even show this much emotion. So she needed to intervene.

She gave him a small kiss on his muzzle, making him instantly shut up.

"I'm alright Nick. Everything is fine. We got him remember." She said as she smiled a little awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Carrots. I.. I'm just worried about you, you know? We've just come together and I'm not about to let it end so quickly." He said as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I love ya Judes." He said.

That actually made Judy tear up a bit. But they were tears of joy.

"Love ya too, Nicky." She said before kissing again this time pulling him in a more passionate kiss.

"Ughumm, get a room you two." Wolford interrupted.

"We're coming, just a second." Nick said before pulling her into a new kiss.

After another few seconds of kissing, they went to Wolford's squad car. As they drove to the ZPD HQ there was an awkward silence between the 2 lovers and Wolford but that just meant that Nick and Judy could make out a little more.

As they finally arrived at the precinct Wolford immediately guided them towards the Chiefs office making sure that no-one saw them.

"Ah, welcome officers. Please, sit down." Bogo said in a more caring voice than usual.

"What's going on Chief?" Judy immediately asked.

"Nothing big, well you two did get shot at but otherwise we're just trying to keep Nick's cover story stand strong." Bogo explained.

"At first I want to say that you two did a great job bringing him in. This is already paying off. But next time maybe you should be armed and ready, I have given Hopps the same stuff I gave you this morning Wilde but this time we added tranquilisers. You can find them in both of your apartments. " He said.

"As you both know the mafia has followed you for the past 2 days, at least that's what we think, we still need to interrogate the suspect. You knocked him out pretty good you know." Bogo said actually snickering a bit.

" I'm beginning to believe that that is your specialty officer Wilde. But back to the subject. The mafia has followed you for the past 2 days but we have no proof that they know you're going undercover." This deserved a sigh from the 2 officers.

"But to make sure you keep your cover going Wilde. You will not be entering the ZPD anymore until Saturday when the tournament is finished." Bogo said.

"But sir, what about the suspect? We have to interrogate him! He tried to kill us!" Nick said a little louder than originally planned.

"More reason to keep you two out of this. If the mafia figures out that you are undercover, I don't know if I can protect you… or Hopps." This made Nick sit back into his chair. The Chief was right if they would figure out, they would hurt her… maybe even kill her!

"Okay Chief, I get it." Nick agreed finally deserving a knowing nod from Judy.

"Okay. Now Hopps, the mob knows that you're with Nick now. So I have no choice but to put you unto leave as well. You will receive paid vacation until Saturday just like Nick. You will take leave to support your partner in the tournament, that's the cover up. And just like Nick you are not allowed to enter the ZPD anymore untill Saturday. We don't want this job to go south would we? " Now it was Judy's turn to be a little angry, but also a little embarrassed as the word partner had a stronger meaning now. But she quickly realised that it was the right thing to do.

" From what everyone knows that wasn't a shootout but a hard car crash. Also from now on Wolford will be your direct contact with me, if you would contact me personally they would grow suspicious. Nobody else may know about this. Understood?" Bogo said.

Both answered "Yes sir!" Together as they were used to.

"Stay safe officers, and Nick you're replacement vehicle is already in your garage. I expect you 2 to do a great job as always officers. But I need you two to go to the medical room, I think you remember where it is officers." He said before chuckling a bit. The revelation of Nick being a boxer was still in his mind.

"Now get the hell out of my office." He said with a grin on his face.

The Chief had actually grown to like the 2 of them, they we're great officers and good mammals and they brought some life to the ZPD.

After that they both left for the medic for a non-necessary examination. It was secretive though, making it last even longer.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Judy asked Nick.

"Well, I think that we can't go to the movies anymore." He said as he chuckled a bit. It was now 9 in the evening so going to the movies wasn't an option anymore.

"Well that's just unfortunate." Judy said, she had been really looking forward to be spending another evening with her new found love.

"But, you know, maybe we could still see a movie? Movie night at my place?" Nick asked with a smile on his face.

Judy had to stop herself from jumping. This was amazing, not only was their night out not cancelled and even more intimate then going to the movies but she was finally going to see his apartment from the outside. She had waited on him every morning outside his apartment but she had never seen the place from the inside.

"Yes! Uh, I mean yes." She said in a very exited tone. Trying her best to keep herself from hopping around (and yes pun intended).

"Well my private driver Wolford, you know where to head next." Nick said as they had both had gotten into Wolford's cruiser. The Chief wasn't going to let them just walk towards their houses. And as Wolford was their designed contact he had the job as driver for the moment.

Nick's apartment was actually in the pure centre of the city closer to the precinct then Judy's. It was easier for scams he said, and because he just loved the view.

After about 10 minutes they reached Nick's place. They had talked a bit and cuddled a bit, Wolford knew so they didn't need to stop because of someone else seeing them. Well, not that they would but you get the point.

"Well, do I have to wait for the misses to leave the foxes den?" Wolford asked with a smile on his face.

"That won't be necessary Wolford, you know how bunnies are right?" She said before winking at Nick and heading for the apartment leaving a very blushing and surprised Nick and a laughing Wolford.

"Well I wouldn't let the bunny wait, Nicky." Wolford said after his laughing storm was over.

After that Nick put himself together. "You got that right Wolfy." He said before heading for the entrance with a smirk on his face.

As he caught up with her he gave her a little kiss on the cheek before taking the elevator to his apartment.

As they got to Nick's front door Nick could see the excitement in her eyes.

"You know it's just an apartment right, no villa?" He asked with that normal teasing tone in his voice.

"Yes, but I really want to see it none the less." She said before storming into his place the moment he opened the door.

She was amazed by the pure size and by how modern it was. The apartment was probably 20 times bigger than her place and it was beautiful.

"Nick, this is amazing! This is so much bigger than my place. It's just beautiful!" She almost yelled at him.

"I'm really beginning to doubt you even have an apartment to begin with. Are you sure you're not living in a wooden box?" He asked amused because of her reaction. He was glad that his little place that he called home amazed her. Well it wasn't really little but that's something else.

"No, it's small but this place is just amazing. This place must be worth a fortune!" She was still exited but had calmed herself a little as well.

"400 thousand to be exact sweetie." He said before winking at her and turning to what seemed to be the kitchen.

The pure number surprised her. Her place wasn't probably even worth 20k.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you were rich once were you?" She asked in a more seductive voice.

"Of course not sweetheart. I could never lie to my cute bunny." He said before giving her a kiss on her cheek and going back to the kitchen.

"Now sit down in my comfortable bench." He said before gesturing at one of the 2 sofa's standing in front of a massive TV.

After a little more looking around Judy sat down when Nick came over with a bowl of popcorn.

"Well, what do you want to see _sweetie_?" He said with that smirk on his face. It was one of the reasons why she had fallen for him, not that she didn't want to punch him for it once or twice or maybe a lot more.

"I don't care, _sweetheart_." She said. "I just want to cuddle some more." She said as she pulled him into another passionate kiss. It was a thing she would have just dreamed of a few days ago, but now it was the real deal.

After they broke of the kiss they both looked into each other's eyes a little before coming back to reality.

"You know I'm happy I can do that now." He said giving her another quick kiss on the cheek.

With that she gave him as well a quick kiss. "Me too."

"So, a movie. We can watch Jack Savage: Casino Royale." Nick recommended.

"Nah, I've seen all the Jack Savage films at the burrows. You know Bunny actors aren't really common so they are really famous there." She just said eating a little popcorn.

"Okay, Frankensheep?" he proposed.

"Ew, no horror movies. That would ruin the mood." She said as she winked at him.

"Ah, a classic. Pawtanic!" He said as he took the movie out of a box.

Nick noticed that Judy looked a little confused.

"Never seen it." She just stated. With that Nick let himself drop against the wall making Judy laugh a bit.

"That is just unexaptable miss Hopps. Pawtanic it is!" He said before putting the DVD into the DVD player and let himself drop next to her pulling her immediately into an embrace.

He wasn't going to tell her but he had seen it probably 50 times by now, but to never have seen it was just as criminal as one of his hustles in his eyes.

They both had gone through the movie making snarky comments about it and hugging and kissing sometimes missing a part of the movie but they both didn't really care.

"I'll never let go Nick." Judy said as Nick laid on the ground with his paws in hers. And when she said that he let go and let himself fall to the flour making them both explode into a fit of laughter.

"Well, how did you like the movie Carrots?" Nick asked her after their the laughing had ended.

"I loved it, Nicholas. Just like I love you." She said before laughing again as they started to kiss again.

After the kissing had ended Nick looked at the clock to see that it was already 12 a clock. 'Wow, time really flies by when you're having fun.' He thought to himself.

"I think it's time for bed my Carrot Cake." He said as she tried to pull him into another kiss.

"I don't wanna." She just said as she let herself drop onto the sofa again.

"Sorry Carrots but it's bedtime. Now get your fluffy but towards the bedroom." He said pointing at one of the rooms that was his bedroom.

And with that she realised something. "Nick, I don't have my pyjama with me." She said a little embarrassed. Maybe she should have thought a little more about this.

"Not to worry Carrots, I have one from when I was younger. It's in the bedroom. So no more excuses and go get some sleep."

With that she left for his bedroom and it was as amazing as the rest of his apartment.

She put on one of his pyjamas and went back to Nick.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him as he was laying a blanket onto the other sofa.

"Making my bed of course. You're not thinking that I'm going to make you sleep on a sofa do you?"

"No, because you will be sleeping with me." She said in a more strict tone.

"Uh, Carrots I don't really think that…" With that she put a finger on his muzzle making him shut up. She got pretty good when she needed him to shut up recently.

"Nothing like that, you know I'll never push it. I just need that little tail to cuddle that's all." Now she just pulled him by his ears and took him towards the bedroom.

With that they both laid down after Judy had made clear that there was not an option for negotiaton. On the bed Nick took Judy in his arms with his tail wrapped around her as she immidiately hugged him and buried her head into his chest.

"Good night Judy." He said as he gave a little kiss between her ears.

"Night, Nick." She said before she pulled him even closer. And soon drifting to sleep.

* * *

The mammal was just sitting behind his desk like he always did.

He had always liked his office. At that moment one of his employee's walked in.

"Bad news sir." The pig said.

"What now?!" He said a little angry. Things had been going south for the last few days.

"The goat didn't come back to base sir. We believe that the ZPD has him." The pig said a little timid. He didn't want to get onto his boss's bad side always needing to deliver the bad news.

"Then you know what to do." He simply said.

"Yes sir." The pig said before leaving the office.

'Tomorrow is going to be a long day.' The mammal thought to himself as a smile appeared on his face.

* * *

 **Well that was it for today guys, I really hoped you liked this chapter because I've put a lot of work into it.**

 **And it took me a lot longer to write than the other chapters because I needed to make some important decisions towards the future of the story.**

 **Hope you don't mind that it took so long to post.**

 **Well I hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far and if you did be sure to leave a comment.**

 **No shameless advertisement this time!**

 **See you guys next week peace!**


	7. The first fight

**Hello everyone, I'm back from the dead!**

 **Sorry for not updating this story for so long but I was in exams and I bought Battlefield 1 so…**

 **But if you have been following me you could know that I have written a preview to a new story. Zootopia: Rise of the Predators. It's not the AU I've been talking about because I just loved this idea. Be sure to check it out !**

 **So this is chapter 7, I have 31 followers 29 fav's and over 6000 views! I want to thank you guys so much for the support! THANK YOU!**

 **So let's get on with the story, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

He woke up the next morning as his alarm went off.

It had become his usual routine to just slam his fist on his alarm, but today was different.

There was something very fluffy between him and his alarm. He opened his eyes and there she Hopps, his girlfriend now actually.

It brought a smile to his face really.

She was laying there with her arms around his waist and with her head leaning against his chest with her ears behind it and with his tail around her.

He slowly started stroking her ears, actually making her purr a little. 'The one time you need your phone to record something' He thought to himself.

After about 3 minutes of stroking her long ears he stopped and stopped his alarm.

He then looked down to see those beautiful purple eyes look at him.

"Hey there partner." She said in a very calm and relaxed voice. That was actually a little weird to him, she was always so active and full of energy but know she was just laying there in front of him, at peace. It made her even more beautiful.

"Good morning Carrots." He said with a true smile on his face.

"You know, that was the best sleep I've had since I've been in Zootopia." She now said snuggling even more into his chest.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm such a good pillow for you Fluff, I'm really glad." He said before he started to stroke her ears again.

"Oh stoppit you. You really need to start working on your jokes, you are a very poor comedian." She said with a giggle in her voice.

"Well, I'm your poor comedian." He said. At this she looked up at him right into his emerald green eyes and she gave him a small kiss.

"That you are." She said as she giggled a bit.

"But we have to get out of bed right now or we're going to be late for your training session." She jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower first!" She said before slapping the door shut.

"That bunny is going to be the death of me." Nick said to himself before getting out of his bed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was now 9:30 as Wolford was headed to the interrogation room.

As he got to the viewing room he could see Bogo standing there.

"Good morning Chief." He said before sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the glass.

And there he was. The goat he had arrested yesterday, well actually Nick and Judy did but nobody else needed to know that.

He was sitting there with his legs on the table. He was relaxed, sitting there with a casual smirk on his face.

"Morning Wolford." Bogo said in his usual strict voice.

"So has he said anything yet." Wolford asked.

"He has been here since he got out of the medical room at 8 am but he hasn't said anything yet." He replied.

"Well let's see what I can do." He said before smiling at the chief and entering the interrogation room.

"Ah hello there officer, what took you so long?" He said still with a smile on his face.

He knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but hey you can try right?

"Nothing special mister, just police business." Wolford said as he sat down on the chair in front of the goat.

At that the goat pulled his legs from the table and sat himself in a more normal position.

"So mister Wolf, I guess you're not here to get me a cup of coffee are you?" The goat said still with that annoying smile on his face.

"Indeed mister..?" He asked him.

"Ohohoh mister Wolf. I'm afraid that I cannot give such information." He said before yawning and laying back into his chair.

"Well that is really unfortunate for you then because if you don't answer my questions… Well let's just say that you won't see daylight for a long time buddy." Wolford said.

With that the goat started laughing very hard. "You're a real comedian wolfy, I gotta hand you that. But I'll be out of here before the foxes fight tonight."

* * *

Nick and Judy arrived at the boxing club.

"Well we're here beautiful." Nick said with that lovely smirk on his face.

It had appeared to her that everything about him was now lovely to her, she wanted to punch that smirk of his face and now she want to kiss it. How things can change.

"Yes I know dear I can still see." She said as she winked at him and she got out of the car.

"Ah, there they are. The most beautiful couple of this city." Don said as they entered the club making everyone look at them. Making them a little embarrassed.

"Don't push your luck Don. I could still find another trainer, you know." Nick said jokingly.

"You think anyone is crazy enough to train a self-centred fox like you unless me?" The fox answered in the same joking tone.

"Hehe, definitely not." He said as he stopped laughing. "But I wouldn't want anyone else to train me."

At that there was a short moment of emotional silence.

"Ughum, I don't want to interrupt your little moment, but we have to train remember?" Judy interrupted.

"Oh, yes of course! I'm exited for tonight really. Finally going to see a high end boxing gym." He said as he laughed while they left for the dressing rooms.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked."Well how do you think we're going to get any inside information if we're not inside?" Nick replied laughing a little. But she just got a little annoyed by it.

"Everyone who joins the tournament and survives the first round can train in the high end boxing club in the stadium. Almost everyone uses it, so if we want to get some information that's the place to be." He explained.

"And maybe do a little training, you know?" Don said.

"Of course Don. But the thing is Judy from tonight on we'll be training in the boxing club in the stadium, not here."

"But you first got to win this evening if you want to continue training there." She said making Nick laugh a bit.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Don said.

They trained for about 3 hours taking a little break for not overdoing it.

They were ready at about 3 pm.

"So Don I'll see you at 6 at the entrance of the stadium?" Nick asked Don.

"Of course Nicky, I wouldn't miss it for a lifetime. The great comeback of Nick Wilde." He said making gestures in the air with his hands.

"We'll I'll see you there then I guess." He said before turning around but he stopped. "You know Don I'm really happy you gave me another chance."

"Oh Nicky, it never was your fault that all of that happened. And like I said, you're like my kit to me. The only difference is that I won't borrow ya money." Don said.

"You really gotta work on your jokes Don." Nick said laughing a little.

"Well ya see! We have the same kind of humour, you sure you're not my kit?" He said jokingly.

"Hehe, well see ya there Don." He said before leaving.

"See ya there boi!" Don said.

"You guys really have a strong bond." Judy said as he had joined her in the car.

"Ugh, you bunnies and your big ears." He said deserving a punch from Judy.

"Okay I deserved that." He said still laughing.

"I'm serious Nick." She said now laughing a bit herself.

"Well yeah we are kinda close. He was the closest to a father that I had back then. He was always there for me. Uh, you're going to make me all emotional Carrots." He said now with a happy smile on his face. "I'm happy that he's back in my life really."

"Judy are you crying ?" He asked as he could see her tear up. At that she hugged him.

"Ah bunnies so…." At she just punched him. "Don't you say it, you're a big emotional fox as well. And I'm just sniffing, I'm not a weak soft prey animal, you know."

"Yeah that's true, but that doesn't mean I can't make fun of it." It made her smile ever wider.

"Okay champ, where to now?" She asked him.

"I think we need to catch up with Wolfie, don't you think?" He suggested.

"Call him to say that we're ready, let's meet up at my place for the briefing."

"Okay I'll call it in." She said.

"Let's go then." He said smirking as always

* * *

Wolford got out of the interrogation room.

"And?" Bogo asked him.

"He isn't saying anything."

"Goddam it." He almost yelled. "He can get over 30 years for this, why wouldn't he give us anything?"

"I don't know sir. He knows a few things about Nick, but that's all I can say at the moment. Maybe he'll talk later today, but I have to get to Nick's now."

"Yes of course. Get on with it." Bogo said as Wolford left the room.

* * *

Wolford went there in a normal white SUV. He didn't want to draw any by coming in his police car as they still could be followed by the mob.

"Ah there you are Wolfie, I thought you wouldn't come." Nick said as Wolford entered the building.

"I wouldn't dare Nicky!" He said as he closed the door behind him.

"So, you got anything out of him?" Judy asked him curiously.

"Huh, he's not talking. He's really confident that they're going to get him out." He said.

"Dammit." Nick said.

"So, you have anything else?" Judy asked him.

"Well I did a background check on all the boxers and guess what? Almost all of them have a record, but there are some of them who are getting some extra payments. We're not sure of course, but of the record? I would say they at least have half the boxers in their pockets in one way or another." He explained.

"Yeah, well that's expected. Even back then most of them were corrupt, just doing it for the cash so it wouldn't surprise me." Nick said.

"Isn't there a committee to prevent these things?" Judy asked.

"Well sure there is! Thing is, they are all in the mobs pocket." Wolford said with a sigh.

"You have any leads for us to follow?" Nick asked Wolford.

"There are 2 mammals who we are sure of they are involved: Jack Snowish, a snowleopard and Robert Stripes, a bengal tiger. If I were you two I would check them out first." He said.

"How do you know they are involved?" Nick asked.

"Well I did a background check on them and I found that they have a secondary bank account on which they get 1000 bucks a month extra, I'm still checking the other mammals too but they are well hidden and with only Richard working on it, it will take a while."

"Who's this Richard?" Judy asked.

"He's the guy who saved my ass with those gadgets."

"Oh, I've never been at IT, maybe I'll send him a thank you card when this is all over. " She said before getting back to buisness.

"So we at least have a lead to follow. But I really hope that that goat will talk though." Judy said a little hopeful.

"Me the same Carrots, I really do." Nick said with a smile on his face. "But now it's time for my show Fluff so we need to go!"

"See you later Wolford." Judy said as she left the building following Nick.

Wolfard left a few minutes later to, again, make things less suspicious.

'I hope he talks to.' Wolford thought as he entered his car and headed back to the precinct.

* * *

Judy and Nick arrived at the grand Zootopia Sport Stadium. It was really an amazing sight. It was the biggest stadium in the whole city and only the most important games and tournaments took place here.

"Wow Nick, this is amazing!" Judy almost yelled out as they stood right in front of the building.

It made Nick laugh a bit. "That's just what I said when I first stood here Carrots. But you haven't seen anything yet. Let's go inside!"

They went to the player entrance but a cheetah stopped them.

"Where do you 2 think you're going. This is for the participants only." He said in a rather strict voice.

"Well I would be damnded." Nick said with a surprised look on his face making Judy giggle a bit. " But would you just look at this beautiful participant card here hanging around my neck."

It made the tiger laugh a bit. "You think I'm going to believe a shifty fox is playing in the biggest tournament of the city?"

"Well you don't need to, as that picture behind you does." At that the tiger looked behind him only to see a picture of a younger version of the fox with the winner's cup in his paws.

"Oh I-I'm so sorry mister Wilde,... but you gotta understand a lot of people want to meet the stars." The tiger said now in an embarrassed tone.

"Well it's nothing. Just remember that stereotypes don't apply to everyone." Judy then said.

"Yes of course mam, I'm terribly sorry." The tiger said with clear regret.

"Good, well if you don't mind. We have a fight to prepare for." At that they both walked past the tiger and went towards the training room.

"You handled that well Fluff." Nick told her.

"Well what would the world be if a female wouldn't stand up for her mate." She said before giving him a small kiss.

"Hehe, you're right there Fluff."

They both entered the gym to see about 20 other animals already preparing for their own fights.

"And what are you two doing here? You two cops lost or something?" A bear asked them with distaste in his voice.

"Yeah, what the hell are you two looking for, cops?" Another mammal said.

Before they were able to answer those questions they were interrupted.

"You all should first think before saying something." Coming from behind them. " This right here is the only small mammal to have ever won this tournament. So show some respect please."

At this all the mammals looked at the wall to see his picture and then they all looked a little confused and just returned to their own business.

"Well I was already thinking something had happened to you Don." Nick laughed.

"Nothing can stop me from coming here to support your epic comeback Nicky." He laughed back.

"Well I'm not really sure we can work with these guys." Judy whispered to Nick.

"No worries Judy. They know who I am now, now I just need to regain their respect and then they will be workable." He said as he winked at her. "But I'm going to get myself in a more suitable outfit, see you guys later." And at that he left for the changing rooms.

As he entered the changing room he got some weird looks from the group of mammals sitting around there but they quickly got back to dressing knowing that there were more important things to think about at the moment.

At that he started putting on his training outfit, but as he went to go out to the training facility a rather low voice called for him.

"So you are that fox everyone is talking about?" Nick turned around now looking directly at a grey rhino.

"Well I guess there aren't any other foxes around here." Nick said a little jokingly, if he needed to get into this little world then maybe his con days may have some usage after all.

"Hehe, well you know at first I was a little surprised too, it isn't every day that a fox enters a championship like this and definitely not that they even allowed as only 32 mammals are allowed to join. But when I heard who you are, I gotta say I get it." He said laughing a little bit.

This was just what he needed, someone who liked him. This was perfect.

"Well of course I don't want to brag about my life performances but yes I get it too." He said playing him a litte. He knew what to say, what to do. If you do it your whole life things like this are a piece of cake really.

"Heh, well it was a pleasure to meet you mister Wilde, and I'll see you around I hope." The rhino said before going to the gym himself.

"I hope I see you around as well partner." He said before giving him a wink and going back to his business. 'Well that went better than expected.' He thought before returning to dressing.

When he finally got himself dressed he took the opportunity to look around a little bit. Mostly to scan the building he was in and to scan the mammals who could be useful to his investigation. But it was also partially for nostalgia. His younger self stood here more than a decade ago holding the cup in his hands, before that awful phone call. But now things were different, a lot different.

He smiled at that actually, because most of it was because of that damn over active little cute bunny. But he didn't mind that even a little bit, he actually liked it about her. And now everything was just going perfectly and he loved it.

He could see a lot of boxers walking around, but his eye fell onto 1 expecially. The tiger they had been talking about earlier today with Wolfard. The tiger was on the phone and when he saw him he just smirked. Nothing more nothing less, he just kept walking.

'That is surely a mammal I'll have to keep in mind.' He thought.

He then decided to leave for the gym. He was going to have time to look around tomorrow, and who knows even Friday? But now it was time for some fighting.

* * *

"Hello there Richie." Wolford said to the IT expert who was investigating the car. "What do you have for me?"

The brown bear then turned around looking directly at the wolf. " It's Richard for you officer Wolford. And to be honest? This has been a nightmare so far." He exclaimed in agony.

"I have found no pawprints, no ID's anywhere and no nothing! The only thing we have is his equipment, and I've checked all of it and everything is intractable." Richard finished.

"Well, that's not good." Wolford just replied. There wasn't really anything to be said really. This mammal knew what he was doing, they weren't dealing with some small crooks right now. This was the work of a professional.

"So what can you tell me about the equipment he had with him?" He asked him.

"Well, he had some very high tech with him I can tell you that. Some of that stuff is even unknown to me, and I'm the IT specialist! His pistol was a the same that is used at the ZBI namely the Artimax iP1, this gun is specially designed that only the user himself can use it, it uses pawprints to unlock so only he can fire it. He also had the KRISS vector, this baby has almost no recoil at all, I'm almost sad that it got wrecked in the crash, but at the same moment Nick and Judy wouldn't have stood a chance really. His phone is made so it deletes all messages and calls, everything goes through satellite making it untraceable. He also had some other gear with him that him that I can't explain yet, he even had 2 grenades with him that I'm even too afraid of too even touch!"

Just like he had thought, this was some high profile stuff.

"Thanks Richie, keep looking into it. Call me if you find anything new!" Wolford said as he went back to his desk. This case was turning into something that couldn't be good.

* * *

"Ah there you are! I thought you were lost." Judy said as she was sitting on a bench next to Donald.

"And let my bunny and my old coach waiting, I wouldn't dare!" He said smirking.

"Be careful who you call old kiddo." The older fox said as he jumped off the bench.

"So what do we have here?" Nick asked them.

"Well as far as I can say this place is a lot bigger than the gym we trained at this noon, no offence of course Don." Judy said.

"Hehe, no offence taken Judy, this place is indeed better than my old gym. But I think that some warming up will be more than enough, you have trained your ass of this weekend so it should go just fine. Your opponent is that lion over there actually." He said as he pointed in the direction of a laughing lion with a bunch of people around him.

"He got to the half finales last year, if I'm correct." As they both looked back to Nick they could just see a grand smirk on his face.

"Well, this will be interesting, shall we begin the training?" Nick said before turning to the grand gym with enthousiasme.

* * *

Officer Hopkins was standing in front of the door of the interrogation room. He had just been assigned to precinct 1 a few days ago. It was his dream job really, finally being a cop. The kangaroo had lived in Zootopia for his whole life and now he finally was here.

As he was guarding the door an officer came to the door scanning his card, and being the officer he was he gladly opened the door.

After about 10 minutes he suddenly could hear noise coming from the room. At first he didn't think anything of it, but then he could hear a chair flying through the room he went in.

As he entered the room he could see the goat lying on the floor kicking around.

He then quickly took his walkie talkie and yelled "Sir something is happening with the suspect!" through it.

As quickly as he had said it Wolford had rushed into the room together with Bogo.

"What the hell is going on?" Bogo asked before looking in horror at the goat.

Wolford then took the cadet's walkie talkie and yelled "Get a goddamn medic here right now!".

Wolford then took the goat and tried to calm him down.

"What happened to him?" Bogo asked the cadet as he took him by his shoulders.

"Sir, I- I don't know, sir. A fellow officer came into the interrogation room with a valid card. I- I don't know what happened!" The cadet said almost starting to cry.

"Goddamn it cadet, only I and Wolford had clearance!" Bogo then calmed himself a little before returning to Wolford who was trying to figure out what was going on with the goat.

"Common Goaty, you're going to live, just stay with us!" He exclaimed at the goat who was slowly losing consciousness.

At that the goat tried to say something. "I- It's th…. the fox, it's… all about him." The goat said before he closed his eyes and he lost his consiousness.

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemammals to the 10th fight of tonight! Right now 2 strong fighters are going to fight in this arena! In the red corner we have Alexander Mane!" The crowd went wild at hearing his name and the lion growled.

" The lion who got to the half finals last year, maybe a final this year? Well first he has to beat an ex-winner of this tournament winner of this cup more than a decade ago and the first fox officer in the ZPD, Nick Wilde!" drawing a lot of boo yelling from the crowd as Nick bowed a little with that smirk still on his face.

"Ready yourselves gentlemammals for a great fight!" The referee said.

"Common you can do this Nick!" Judy yelled.

"You know I'm standing right here, huh Fluff?" He said jokingly.

"Remember what we did Nicky, common you can do this." Don said. "I believe in you."

Nick then turned towards his opponent who was laughing, he definitely underestimated him. It remembered him of his first fight in the tournament so long ago, he also stood there just a little less secure. And how underestimating him was nothing more than a big mistake.

'Let's show them that you're not just some fox Nick, let's party.' Nick thought.

"3…2…1… FIGHT!" The referee yelled as the lion went straight for the kill trying to punch him right to the face, but Nick just dodged it easily.

The lion didn't know what he got himself into.

Nick then punched the lion on the leg making him almost bow down to him before he then dodged another punch almost hitting him in the side, when he tried to get up the fox punched him right in his stomach making the lion fall into the corner. As the lion got out of the corner he stood there in the middle looking for the fox but he couldn't find him. At that he turned around.

The last thing the lion saw was a fox winking at him before he got knocked out going dark.

The crowd went fully silent, even the referee was surprised.

After a second the referee got out of his trance before bowing down next to the nocked out lion.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, we have a winner gentlemammals!" He said in a rather confused voice.

The referee then took Nick's paw and showed him to be the winner of the fight.

The audience had now started to clap and shout, much to his pleasure.

Instead of waiting for the media like most winners would do Nick just left straight for the dressing rooms, much to the annoyance of the paparazzi.

* * *

"How did this happen Wolford?" Bogo asked in a confused and tired tone. He was sitting on one of the benches outside the precinct.

"I.. I really don't know sir." Wolford answered as he sat down next.

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Ugh, the suspect's costume was stolen this morning together with a handmade pass for the scanning, we found it in the trash in an alley at the back of the precinct. And don't even ask me how that handmade pass is even possible." He explained.

"Do we at least have an ID on him?" Bogo asked irritated, this was going to be a long night.

"No sir." He said before sighing. "The cameras were hacked , all the images are on loop for those 15 minutes. The only thing that we have at the moment is the statement of the cadet. It really isn't anyone's fault sir, nobody could have seen this coming."

"I should've, for mammals sake, a random mammal enters my precinct, kills a very important suspect and then just walks out without any of us even noticing!" He said furiously.

"We will find out who did this sir, don't worry about it." Wolford tried to calm him.

"That's not what I'm worrying about officer, it's what we will find that worries me."

* * *

"Nick that was great!" Judy yelled at him enthusiastically. "That was a few seconds earlier than I expected." She said now calmly before giving him a quick kiss.

That was actually something that she loved right now, of course the kissing is great, but knowing that you can just do it at any time and place is even better.

"Hehe, you did great Nickie. I think that that belt may be a possibility." Don said smirking.

"Well that's still a far way to go Don, but you know why we're really here in the first place." He told them both.

"So what do you have?" Judy asked him.

"I have something I can work with, Carrots. And we'll get there but right now it's time for us to go home." He said kissing her on the cheek making her blush.

"Oh stop it you." She said before laughing and punched him on the shoulder.

"It's all worth it, Sweethart." He said still smirking.

"Well I'll leave you 2 lovebirds to your business. See you 2 tomorrow at 10 at the entrance here!"

Well shall we head home mylady?" He said before bowing down and taking her paw.

"Yes I believe that is a great idea my big red fluffy fox." She said taking his paw. "Just you and me."

"Yes indeed, just the 2 of us." He said now with a true smile of happiness on his face.

This was going to be a very interesting week for the both of them, and also a very intense week. But that was yet to come.

* * *

Bogo was now looking at the news in his office as he was working on his paperwork of the 'incident' earlier today.

'Well at least one good thing happened today' He thought as he could see the boxing results with of course as 'big surprise' the victory of the small fox. But to him it really wasn't.

"Hello there Chief." Wolford said as he entered the room.

"Hello there Wolford, any news on the investigation?" Bogo asked him.

"Well, we found a hair from the suit that was stolen. It was a bengal tiger what matches with the statement that the cadet gave. For the moment that's it, expect of course for Wilde's victory at the championship." He said laughing a bit.

"Yes, I just saw it. That fox is really something isn't he?" Bogo said smirking a bit. "At least we still have him in that position. I think that we'll get some good information from it."

"Sir, no offense, but shouldn't we inform him about what just happened? If it's true what the goat said, this can get really risky for him." Wolford said.

"Yes of course we'll tell him, but do you really think he would stop because of it?" Bogo said.

"Well, it's Wilde sir. So, I don't think so." He laughed.

"Brief him tomorrow morning at the normal briefing, let him have his moment of glory and rest. Because with what we have seen over the past days." He sighed.

"I think this will get a lot deeper than we expected."

* * *

 **That was chapter 7 for all of you!**

 **I made the chapter longer so you guys wouldn't be that pissed at me for not uploading so long** **.**

 **I really hope that you guys like where this story is going! It took me a lot of time to figure out where to go with the story and even now, I'm not that sure yet.**

 **I want to thank you guys for the support again! And I want to remember you guys to go check out my preview! It would be greatly appreciated!**

 **So I hope that it was worth the wait and until next time, and don't worry it won't be 6.5 weeks again!**

 **Be sure to fav and follow and be sure to give feedback!**

 **So have a good day and peace!**


	8. an unexpected visitor

**Hello there everyone!**

 **Welcome to the 8th part of this story already!**

 **First of all I think that you have noticed that the cover art has actually changed to an actual original drawing! The artist EnvyQ00 on Deviantart actually made an amazing drawing of the story for me, and I'm very happy about it, it's really well drawn! So everyone be sure to check her art out, she's really great at drawing!**

 **We already have 40 followers boys and girls, over 7250 views and more than 30 favourites!**

 **I can tell you that I'm freaking happy with that. I never believed I even could get 20 followers with the full story and look where we are now! Thanks to all of you who have supported this story, I really appreciate it.**

 **And right now I have something to say: My grammer is bad, I know! English is not my first language so sorry for that, If any of you feel like helping out and maybe becoming a beta reader, please be my guest! You'll get the story first and you can waste your time correcting my stupid mistakes! Yippie.**

 **So the story is now finally getting on route, and I'm pretty happy about it. And don't worry, there will be more action and more fluff (Because that one love chapter had like way to many views to ignore lol).**

 **So I hope you are enjoying this story so far and if you do, please follow and fav (I'm going for 50 followers at the moment!) and please give some feedback!**

 **So enjoy this chapter, let's go!**

* * *

-LOCATION UNKNOWN-

It had been a busy few days for the sheep. With the whole mess over that one stupid fox. She didn't really care though, she would rather see those 2 burn anyway. And now was just that moment. This whole mess was going to end right now.

All the preparations had been made. Now she just needed to see her boss. It's the one thing she was scared of actually. In this business you didn't really have the option to be scared. But something about him scared her more than anything. Maybe it was his accent or maybe it was just that nobody knew anything about him. Even she didn't know a lot about him.

She nocked.

"Hello sir."

Or maybe it was just the darkness surrounding him, with only those yellow eyes piercing through it.

"I just want to say that a hit squad has been assembled, sir. They are ready to take out the fox and his so called friend." She said with a little satisfaction in her voice.

"No." It was really the shortest answer possible. But it was the one that shocked her the most. In her mind he wanted him dead even more than she did.

"B- but sir? He is an enemy to our cause. It would be stupid to let him walk!" She said. It had made her angry, but she immediately regretted it.

The shadow stood up.

"I-I'm sorry sir." She said looking down. She didn't have the courage to look up really.

"No worries, we all have our emotions sadly enough." He said calmly before walking towards the window. As he got there he just looked out of it for a second before returning his attention towards the sheep again.

"My past with the fox has influenced my judgment, indeed. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't have value at this time." He said with a small smirk on his face.

"The fox can bring in a lot of money for us, well he already has really. Who would expect a fox to win his first fight anyway?" He said. His low and calm voice really made her shudder, just the way this was all a business to him, nothing more nothing less.

"But sir, he… he has created so much trouble." She was really surprised with all of this, she just wanted them dead, that would be all of it.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten the past don't worry." Now he took a step forward standing right in front of her.

Now she could clearly see it. That big scar over his left eye. She had always wondered how he got it, but she was scared how he would react to such a question. She was already scared of his calm self, she didn't even want to think how he would be if he was mad.

"As you can see old wounds don't heal." He said with a neutral face.

"And when the time comes, and it will. He will suffer, don't worry."

"He will wish he never returned here." Now with a smirk on his face.

As the sheep went to leave the room he stopped her.

"But to be sure get our source to check out him out. The last thing we would want is a surprise."

She now left with a new task. These days were just getting longer and longer.

* * *

It was around 8 am in the Wilde residence. And Nick and Judy were again sleeping next to each other. It was really one of the best feeling out there. Just the feeling of being so close to the person you love is incredible. And it would have continued for some more time if it wouldn't have been for that damn knock on the door.

"Ugh, Nick someone's at the door."

"Not interested." He answered before pulling her closer to him. And just at that there was another knock.

"Nick, it's probably Wolford. You need to go and open the door." Judy said as she turned to the other side of the bed.

At this Nick just turned to the other side of the bed. "Why can't you go?"

"Nick it's your house. Now get out of bed and open the damn door." She said poking him a little.

"Ugh fine." He stood up and strolled to the door.

'I'm going to kill that Wolf, why can't he just be on time like normal?!' He thought.

Now there was another knock on the door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" He then opened the door.

"I hope you have a reason for showing up so earl…."

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde!" Well at least he now knew that it wasn't Wolford.

In front of him stood the one and only Margereth Wilde. And that wasn't really a good thing for Nick Wilde.

"You are in serious trouble mister!" She said before almost storming into the room.

"Mo- mom, what are you doing here?" He asked in a more nervous than surprised tone.

"What do you think I'm doing here?!" She asked him with fury in her voice.

"Since when do I need to find out that my kit is doing something new with his life through the goddam news broadcast!?"

"I- I don't know.." He tried before his mother stood right in front of him making him even more nervous.

"Don't you even try! I just found out this morning that a former winner of the championship has surprised everyone in his first fight, and that that was you!"

"I am your mother for crying out loud and I needed to call Donald to know what the hell is going on!"

At that moment the bedroom door opened. And with that Judy stepped into the room.

"Nick, what's going on?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Uuuh." Was the only thing he could get out.

"Oh hello there sweetie, I'm Margereth. But you can call me Marge. I'm Nick's mother." She said before turning back to her son who now looked like he was going to have a stroke or something.

"And you also didn't have to tell me that you have a girlfriend now!" She yelled at him. And making Judy wonder what the hell was going on.

"Mom, just wait a second, I can explain everything." He said before turning to Judy for help.

And she answered with a 'this is not my problem' face. "Excuse me, but I need to use the little mammal room."

"Of course sweetie. And you mister have some things to explain!"

"Hehe, well you better sit down for it." He said looking with despair towards the bathroom.

"So how did this happen, between the two of you?" She asked her son now in a calmer voice as she was no seated.

"Well we're partners at work, you saw her at my police inauguration." He explained a little bit calmer but this was still a very awkward situation.

"Yes I know dear, but how did this happen?" She said now smiling a bit and Nick just sat there not knowing what to say.

"Well I think that we can agree that it just happened." Judy sad as she came out of the bathroom. Then there was a little silence in the room.

"So, what can I expect from this?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Well you know the basics, how long have you been dating, what are your plans for the future, and are grandkids even possible in inter-species couples?" She asked.

"Mother!" Nick said a little embarrassed.

"No, it's nothing really. I get it, my mom would ask the same stuff." Judy said before sitting down next to Nick and laying a hand on his leg.

"But the thing is that we aren't together for a long time. Actually, we've been together since about Saturday so we haven't talked about anything serious yet. But I know that Nick would never keep anything from his mother, definitely something as important as this." She said before smiling at Nick.

Nick's mother was still looking a little distrustful.

It was Nick's turn now. "Mom, I know that this isn't exactly the most normal thing that you've encountered in your life and I don't blame you. But we do love each other." At this he took her hand.

"Mom, I love her with every cell in my body, there isn't just any other way to describe it really. And I know that we have only been in a relationship for a few days but even now I can't imagine my future without her. So I hope that you can accept this." He said

At that his mother started smiling and even a tear appeared in her eye and she hugged both of them.

"Of course I accept it, if you're happy Nicky then I'm even happier than you." She said before releasing them and the atmosphere of the room had shifted in minutes from the most awkward tension to happiness.

"But what is it with this boxing tournament, Nicky. Of course I'm happy for you and everything, but I remember you saying that you would never box again. And now you're boxing again like you've done it for the past decade. Donald told me that you've only been training since the weekend! So I think I have the right to have some explanation."

And just when Nick was going to answer they hear a voice coming from the still open door.

And seeing a smirking fox say " I think I can help you with that."

* * *

It was like any other assignment really.

He had been working with the organisation for a long time.

He almost knew nothing about them, just that they took care of him and his family better than the ZPD ever had.

His role in the ZPD really made him valuable and he never screwed up. Which made him important to them, that was all he needed to know.

He had given them a lot of information but this time it was going to be a little harder. But he would do it anyway, he needed to really.

And he wanted to as well. His allegiance to the ZPD had died long ago.

Now he only had one goal: to find out what is going on with Nick Wilde.

* * *

Both Wolford and Judy and Nick decided that Nick's mother had the right to know what was going on. So they told her the full story.

"Wow so this is all just an undercover mission, if I understood it right." She said still taking in the news.

"Indeed it is. At least Nick is good for something am I right?" Wolford said deserving an annoyed stare from everyone in the room.

"Just a joke, sorry." He said a little embarrassed.

"Well I believe I'm on my way then, but I am definitely coming to your fight tonight and there is nothing you can do about it." She said before giving her son a hug.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Nick said smiling.

And at that she left the room. And Wolford's face shifted to a more serious face.

"What's up Wolford?" Judy asked.

"Way more than she needed to hear, sorry Nick but it would've maybe put her in danger." He said.

"Okay we get the picture, what the hell is going on Wolfie?" Nick asked him.

"The goat is dead." He said with a little tone of annoyance in his voice, he was still pissed about it.

"Wait what?" Judy said surprised, this day was just getting better and better.

"He got poisoned. Someone walked into the precinct with a police outfit and was gone before we even knew what the hell was going on."

"Wow, that's unbelievable." Nick said now in a thinking position.

"I don't like to say this guys but we have nothing at the moment and it doesn't look like this case is going to get easier. I'm not sure that you're safe Nick. The equipment we found was ZBI stuff. This is getting worse and worse by the minute and it won't get any better. It's you who's at risk Nick, so if you want to get out, nobody will take you responsible."

"No." The answer came faster than Wolford and Judy expected.

"I already ran once, but not twice. Like you said this is bigger than we expected so we need to take this down, and we will if we keep going." He said.

"Nick is right, if anyone can solve this case it's us. We need to keep going and if it get bad than we will have our backs. " Judy said.

"And I will be right behind you two." Wolford said. And Nick and Judy hoped that that was going to be the truth.

After that Wolford gave them some more details and then they departed to the stadium for training, this was going to be a long day for all of them.

* * *

Wolford came back to the precinct after the rather special briefing moment.

It had been a special experience, but now there was work to do.

Most of the precinct had been informed that he had died due to a gang retaliation, but that wasn't even close to the truth of course.

He knew that this case was way deeper than they thought it would be. So it was time to start digging.

This whole accident was perfectly done, what means that they needed someone on the inside to coordinate the thing. Someone was a traitor here, and he was going to find out who.

So first he needed to go and visit IT of course.

"Hey there Richie, you have anything for me today?" He asked the brown bear.

"Ah there you are Wolford, I thought you wouldn't visit me today!" He said laughing a bit.

"And miss our great conversations? Not a chance." He said with a smile on his face.

"Ok, so let's get to business then." He said now more seriously. " So I think you already figured out that the tapes were put on loop?"

"Yes, indeed I did Richie." Wolford answered. "We also know that there is a uniform missing from the ZPD storage."

"Ok, so I went through the recordings, and from what I make of it the recordings were already on loop starting this morning for the storage camera. I think that's the time that the outfit was stolen."

"But how wouldn't anyone notice that? There is someone watching those recordings at all time, surely someone should have noticed if the whole system was on loop for the whole day?" He asked a little confused.

"That's the point, all of it was done this morning but it only went off later. The whole system was hacked at that moment in the morning. But the camera went on loop the moment he entered the building, the storage camera was on loop the whole day though, well not that anyone ever goes there. So that isn't a problem. This whole murder was planned perfectly, Wolford." He explained.

"So you would need an IT background to be able to do something like that?" Wolford asked.

"Well, not exactly. If you have good equipment, and we both know that money isn't a problem with this group, than anyone could do it really."

"Well, that's not really helping us." He said. "Well I'll be going then."

"Wait, there was one more camera that was hacked." At that Wolford turned around. " The archive camera was hacked as well, I checked the files out and Nick's file was gone. Luckily the mission wasn't put on that file, that wouldn't have been good." Richie said with an uncomfortable smile on his face.

At that moment an idea came into Wolford's head. 'That might just work.'

"Hey Richie, does anyone have access to Wilde's mission file?" He asked.

"Well only Bogo personally has access to the file, why?"

"Because that's where he'll make his mistake." He whispered to himself with a smile growing on his face.

At that Wolford left the room and went back to his normal work, and to start his little plan.

* * *

Nick and Judy had arrived at the stadium's entrance at 10 like they had promised Don the day before.

"Hey there Donnie." Nick said in a rather cold tone.

"Hey, Nickie!" Don said a little nervous. He knew why he was using that tone.

"Hello there Donald." Judy said. And that didn't improve his confidence at all. "So, Nick's mother came to visit, you know anything about that?"

"Hehe, how would I know anything about that?" He asked them, he was really getting nervous about this.

"Oh, maybe because she called you?" Nick asked him.

"We- we'll yes she did." He said now in a rather shaking voice.

At this both of them started giggling and after a while they started laughing.

"You know Carrots, we should really be promoted. We are really good at interrogations to begin with." He said after the laughter broke down.

"Indeed Nicholas indeed." She said as she wiped a tear from her eye. Regaining her sanity.

And now Don understood the picture. "Oh you 2 shouldn't scare an old fox like that." He said now laughing a bit himself.

"You should have called us Don, you think seeing your mom standing pissed off in front of your door isn't scary? Not even counting that Judy here just came into the room making it worse." Nick answered with a smirk on his face.

"Hey it isn't my fault you didn't tell your mom we're a couple now!" She said with a smile on her face. "But I think that we have had enough of laughter for now, don't you think Nick?"

"Indeed my Carrot Cake, to the gym it is!"

After about an hour of training Judy was just sitting there bored, playing with her phone a little.

"Hey Carrots, how are yah?" Nick asked in a country accent.

"Very funny Nick, and I'm ok." She said.

"So that basically means that you're bored?" He said in a sarcastic way, she tried to look angry, but she couldn't do that when he had that stupid lovely smirk on his face.

"Well, I guess it does." She answered before returning to her phone.

"Well, what are you waiting for then! Get some training gear on!" He said happily!

"Nick, I don't think that they took time to make training gear for a species that isn't fighting in the tournament."

"But I have." He said as he held a bag in front of her. "After yesterday I thought that you could get bored so I took this with me to be sure, now go get dressed!" He said.

"You slick lovely fox!" She said exited before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Go on, get that sexy outfit on!" He said before receiving a punch in the gut and then she left for the dressing room.

"I deserved that." He said jokingly and Don started laughing.

As she was about to pass the bathroom she could see a snow leopard entering the bathroom with a nervous look on his face.

That was a little weird in her opinion so she decided to check it out, but just as she stood in front of the door to the bathroom she could see 2 suited tigers coming to the toilets as well. They had earpieces in their ears and wore black sunglasses.

'Well that can't be good.' She thought to herself as she quickly entered the room next to the bathroom, that she concluded was being used by the janitor.

She could hear the 2 tigers opening and closing the door. 'Dammit, I need to know what's going on there.'

She then looked up to see the ventilation shaft. "Perfect" She whispered to herself.

As she climbed into it she could find herself a good position above the bathroom where she could look trough.

She could see the snow leopard being thrown on the ground in the middle of the room.

"You shouldn't have done that!" He yelled before trying to punch one of them but immediately getting a taser between his ribs.

"You know why we are here, Snowish." One of the tigers said. Now she remembered, he was one of the mammals that was being paid by the mob.

"I'm not going to go through with this, it's unfair." He said before receiving a punch to the face of one of the tigers where after which he adjusted his suit again.

"You of all mammals should know that life isn't fair. You have been paid for your services, be happy." The tiger said with a little showing of a smile.

"What?! I don't want any of your blood money!" He said as loud as he could.

"Well, you don't really have a choice. This isn't your choice anymore. If you even think about doing something else. You will spend years in jail and you won't even touch boxing gloves for the rest of your life." The tiger said coldly.

"This can't be happening." He said.

"Oh and don't think the cops will listen to you, because otherwise your body won't even be able to stand anymore let alone fight." The other tiger said before they both left.

'Well this has been an interesting development.' She thought.

And so another piece of the puzzle was revealed.

The snow leopard then entered the dressing room, with Judy following just a small minute later.

When she entered she could hear him sobbing in the corner of the dressing room. Now it was her turn.

"Hey there, is everything ok?" She asked him with actual care in her voice, she was an emotional mammal after all.

The leopard then looked up at her. "Yeah, yeah. Nothing to worry about." But after a while he looked a little shocked. "You- you are officer Hopps aren't you?"

"Yes, indeed." She said with a comforting smile on her face.

"A- am I under arrest?" He asked panicking a little.

"No, no you're not under arrest, I'm here to help my partner Nick, he's fighting in the tournament. Is there a reason you should be?" She asked in a humorous tone.

"No, no. It's just that I don't know what's going on with my life anymore." He said with a small giggle between sniffs.

"Well, don't worry. We're cops you know we're here to keep you safe." She said. "And if you ever need someone to talk to, We're always here."

"Thanks for the offer officer, I'll think about it but I have to go and train now." He said before getting back on his feet, still with a traumatised face.

'Huh, I hope we can help this kid.' She thought before getting her boxing gear on.

She then went to the gym again and gave Nick a little punch against the shoulder. "Let's do this."

* * *

Judy and Nick had been training for the full day. She had explained what she saw to Nick, and they both agreed to keep an eye on the snow leopard. Then Don entered the room after being called to the people making the schedule.

"So Nicky, we're on in half an hour." He said.

"What? I thought we had another 2 hours?!" Nick said panting, he had been training for the whole day. Maybe in the first fight they had underestimated him but that wasn't going to be the case this time. He was going to fight a polar bear, he wasn't one of the best fighters but he had to be ready.

"They just caught Breskin on using drugs." He explained.

"Isn't that that the mammal Stripes was going to fight?" Judy asked him.

"Yeah, that tiger." Nick said.

"Yes indeed, it's a bad day for the sport, Breskin got second last tournament."

"Yeah, coincidence of course." Nick said.

"What do you mean?" Do asked.

"That there is something going on here that we don't fully understand yet Don. But we're going to figure it out. Eventually." She said.

After about 20 minutes Nick and the others left for the arena but Nick noticed the grey rhino he had talked to yesterday.

"Hey, there mister Wilde. I just wanted to wish you good luck." He said. And Nick went closer to him.

"Hello, there…. You know you never actually told me your name." He said jokingly.

"Oh, yes I'm Henry Hornall." He said making a small bow.

"Well, you're a real gentlemammal mr. Hornall." He said.

"Well, I try my best. But I also came to say that your fight was great yesterday was amazing."

"Well thank you, your fight was great as well." Nick than said.

"You watched my fight?" He asked surprised.

"Of course, and I have to say that you're a great fighter."

"Well, thank you mister Wilde, I really appreciate that." He said with happiness in his eyes.

" You know if we're still in the tournament after tonight, we should grab a drink together." Nick suggested.

"Yes, the Sweet'n Treats bar maybe?" Henry suggested.

"You sure are confident, see you there at 9!" He said before going to the arena.

"Yes of course! Thank you mister Wilde!" The rhino said with a smile on his face before returning to the gym, his fight was only at 7:30. Nick's fight was at 7.

Nick then took his phone out of his pocket. "Yes Wolford, I need you to do a background check on someone. Yes I may have a lead."

"Welcome Gentlemammals to the 4th round of this competition! Today we have the one and only John Icekap versus the fox Nick Wilde

* * *

who is still continuing his winning spree from more than a decade ago. So let's get ready to fight!" The ref said in an exited tone.

Nick's mother had now arrived to the arena as well.

"Hello everyone." She said.

"Hello misses Wilde."

"Marge." Don said with a smile.

"Hey mom." Nick said with a smile.

It really meant a lot that his mom was here, not that he was going to tell her. She already knew anyway.

"Well this will be an experience again, it has been more than 10 years that I've been in a stadium like this." Marge said.

"Well, let's hope that it will remain a good experience." Don said.

"Well thanks for the faith Don." Nick said smiling.

"No worries, he'll win." Judy said with confidence before the ref took the mic again.

"Mammals, get ready to rumble!"

"Okay Nick, you know what to do." Don told him.

"Common Nick you can do it!" Judy then said enthusiastically.

"Make your mother proud sweetie." His mom said with even a tear in her eye. She remembered the first time she stood here. What a memorie.

"Where do you get this energy from Judy? Haven't you trained the full day?" Don asked laughing. As she was all over the place.

"You can't get her tired Don, You just can't." Nick then said.

"Oh shut up and fight." She then told him.

After that Nick and the polar bear went to the middle.

'Let's do this.' Nick thought.

"FIGHT!" The ref then yelled.

This time his opponent was smart enough to not go in for the kill straight away. But after a few seconds of just walking a circle the polar bear took initiative. Much to Nick's liking.

The bear went for his chest but Nick blocked it easily. After that Nick used his agility and quickly turned to the right and punched the bear on the leg making it so that he needed to regain his balance. After he had regained it he turned around to receive a punch straight to the face.

At that he flew into the ropes. Receiving another punch to his knee, his knee fell to the ground making it so Nick could reach his top half. He punched him several times to the chest as the bear had trouble blocking his punches. The bear then hit Nick in the stomach making him fly into the ropes as well.

'This is going to be fun.'

After about 3 round Nick had been destroying the polar bear as he didn't have any counters against his strategies. And he was tired.

The polar bear was barely standing on his feet. He had gotten some punches on Nick, but Nick had been all over the place.

Nick was again circling around him. He then jumped of the ropes and punched the bear right in his side making him fall sideways in the ropes and as he stood up he got another punch to the knee making him fall down.

"10, 9, 8." At that he stood up again he was going to fight. but és he stood up he got another heavy punch but this time to the face. Making him fall down again. The last time.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1, and the winner of tonight's fight is Nick Wilde!" At that the crowd went wild. It hadn't been the most even fight ever, but none the less. It was a great fight.

At that Nick went to Judy receiving a hug from her.

"I knew you would do it." She said smiling as she let go.

"I knew it too." He said receiving another punch to the shoulder.

"I think Judy here has already punched you on your shoulder more than the polar bear did." Don laughed.

"Well, I think I did good." Nick said.

"You did, amazing! But now we're going to enjoy the moment!" Judy said as they turned to the crowd.

And after that his mother hugged him as well. "I'm proud of you sweetie, I'm proud."

Making another emotional moment. Like there hadn't been enough emotional stuff the last few days.

* * *

He only needed to get the file, nothing more nothing less.

The thing was that the uncut files were on only one computer. The chief's computer. Luckily there was never really a lot of guarding around his office, he also knew when the camera's would turn and so he was safe.

The only thing he needed was to get in unseen.

At the moment that most people were watching Wilde's fight, he decided this was the time.

He sneaked into the office, getting on the computer. His USB with a hacking virus on it could pass any password so that wasn't a problem. No he just needed to get the file. And at that the screen went black.

'What the f'

Then the door flew open.

Maybe this night was going be longer than he expected.

* * *

 **Well everyone that was it for this chapter, next chapter will be a little shorter though (about 2500-3000 words) so I will** **probably** **upload that chapter next week.**

 **So I want to give a special thanks to EnvyQ00 for the amazing cover art again, she's really good, so as I already said go check her art out!**

 **And if any of you would want to become a beta reader pm me (I do need one).**

 **This was chapter 8 of this story, I hope you all enjoyed it because it took a lot of time to write.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far, be sure to follow and fav. And be sure to give feedback!**

 **See you all next time peace!**


	9. Story Update

**Hello there everyone! I'm finally back!**

 **So as you may or may not know I have stopped writing for about 5 months right now and because of that I've stopped updating the story.**

 **But that ends right now.**

 **I have found my inspiration again, and because of that I have started writing again.**

 **I stopped writing because I didn't really feel like writing anymore and because I didn't have time as I had a lot of stuff to do for school and some personal stuff. And afterwards I didn't feel like writing either so I just quit really.**

 **But now I'm back!**

 **I'm amazed that the story still has 44 followers and I'm grateful for that, we've already reached 9000 views and we even have 36 favs.**

 **I have begun writing the ninth chapter of the story and I think that it will be finished around 3 September or something like that.**

 **But I promise you guys that I won't abandon this story again!**

 **I hope that you guys are exited for the 9** **th** **chapter just like I am.**

 **If you are new to this story, be sure to follow the story and fav if you want to!**

 **Credit to EnvyQOO on devianart for the amazing cover for the story! Be sure to check her out!**

 **So see you guys and girls next chapter! Peace!**

 **And here is a preview of the next chapter!**

* * *

Wolford and Bogo were standing outside of the Chief's office waiting for the perfect time to strike.

He had planned the trap this afternoon as he knew that the traitor would go for Nick's file about his current case. And the only place where he could find it was on Bogo's computer.

"You ready for some action sir?" Wolford asked Bogo with a smirk on his face.

"Always, officer, always." He answered with his usual serious look on his face.

And at that Wolford kicked the door open. "ZPD, on the ground!"

At that he saw a lion sitting behind Bogo's desk. "Johnson?" He said before lowering his gun a little. As he lowered his gun the lion saw an opportunity and charged at the wolf.

He hit the wolf on the face with his right paw and then ran to the door before getting hit on the back of the head.

"You really should consider training some more on paw to paw combat." Bogo said as he checked the lion's pockets.

"Maybe I should get into boxing, heheh." He said before stopping his laughing as he saw that Bogo wasn't amused at all. 'Humour is not the strongest point of this precinct.' He thought before grasping the bruise on his head.

"You should get that checked out Wolford." As he just pulled a phone and a USB stick out of the lions right pocket. " I think we got ourselves a lead."


	10. An eventful night

**Hello there everyone! Welcome to the 9** **th** **part of this story!**

 **So as you all know it has been a long time so I'm going to start again with a chapter of about 2500 to 3000 words. But I promise next chapter will be around 5000 words again.**

 **I'm still blown away by the support from you guys! The story already has 10 000 views and 49 followers and 38 favs, like this is crazy!**

 **So I hope you still remember how the last chapters went. Because the story is continuing!**

 **Let the story, BEGIN!**

* * *

Wolford and Bogo were standing outside of the Chief's office waiting for the perfect time to strike.

He had planned the trap this afternoon as he knew that the traitor would go for Nick's file about his current case. And the only place where he could find it was on Bogo's computer.

"You ready for some action sir?" Wolford asked Bogo with a smirk on his face.

"Always, officer, always." He answered with his usual serious look on his face.

And at that Wolford kicked the door open. "ZPD, on the ground!"

At that he saw a lion sitting behind Bogo's desk. "Johnson?" He said before lowering his gun a little. As he lowered his gun the lion saw an opportunity and charged at the wolf.

He hit the wolf on the face with his right paw and then ran to the door before getting hit on the back of the head.

"You really should consider training some more on paw to paw combat." Bogo said as he checked the lion's pockets.

"Maybe I should get into boxing, heheh." He said before stopping his laughing as he saw that Bogo wasn't amused at all. 'Humour is not the strongest point of this precinct.' He thought before grasping the bruise on his head.

"You should get that checked out Wolford." As he just pulled a phone and a USB stick out of the lions right pocket. " I think we got ourselves a lead."

* * *

"Ah, there are my favourite customers!" Gary said as he saw Nick and Judy and 2 other people enter his coffee shop.

"Hey Gary, how are you?" Nick said as he walked into the shop.

"Good, good. And I must say that I am honoured to have such a great boxer in my small establishment." He said with a smirk on his face as he pointed at a table for 4.

The foursome had just left the boxing arena. It was custom for the boxers to talk to the press after a fight, but Nick wasn't a guy for customs. He had dressed himself and then slipped out of the backdoor. It was amazing really how he could keep the press away from him while he was on every front page.

"Don't flatter him to much Gary, you will feed his ego." Judy teasingly said.

"I don't even think that it is even possible to feed his ego anymore." Don jokingly said. At which everyone laughed, except Nick of course.

"You guys are so funny." He sarcastically said before sitting down.

"Well, what do you mammals want to drink?" The camel asked.

"Ugh, I'll have a carrot shake." Judy said.

"And for me a beer." Donn said. " Do you still drink white wine, Marge?"

"You know me too well." She said.

"I'll also have a beer." Nick said.

"No you won't. No alcohol for you kiddo, you still have to get to the final." Don interrupted.

"So I can't drink for a whole week?" Nick said a little annoyed and surprised. Mostly annoyed, but still a bit surprised.

"Nope, and I'll make sure of it." Judy said before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Making him even more annoyed.

"Fine, I'll have a glass of water then." Nick finally said giving up on the argument.

"Hehe, coming right up." Garry said before returning to the bar getting their drinks.

"So, everything is going great I believe. You've won the first 2 fights with ease! You might even win!" His mother said trying to start the conversation.

"Well we're not there yet, but I'll say that he has a chance." His coach said. He really had faith in Nick, he had seen him do amazing things in the past and the current boxers were nothing compared to Nick in his prime time as a boxer, even now with just a weekend of training has he proven himself to be one of the best boxers out there.

"That is the closest thing to a compliment that you've given me today." Nick said jokingly.

"Well don't get used to it." He said before leaning back into his chair.

"I'm telling you that he's going to win! You'll see." Judy then said, after which she winked at her boyfriend.

"Thanks for the confidence Carrots, I appreciate it." He said with his usual smirk on his face.

At that moment Garry arrived with all of their drinks. Nick was still mad that he couldn't have a nice cold beer, but he just accepted the hard reality.

"Thanks for the drinks Garry, how much is it?" Judy asked him.

"It's on the house, consider it a congratulations drink. And maybe you could mention my fine establishment in the next interview you give." The camel said smirking.

"Ugh, yeah interviews." Nick said laughing a little annoyed. "I've been trying to avoid those bastards. But they keep calling and texting and showing up at the gym." He said before laughing. " I'm famous." After which he received an elbow to his stomach.

"I may have deserved that." He said making everyone at the table laugh a bit.

They talked some more about boxing and about the championship and even a bit about Nick's childhood to his embarrassment before he felt someone pulling on his vest.

As he looked down he could see a young fox smiling at him.

He had always like kits, well as long as they weren't crying. He hated that.

"Hello there little fellah." He said with a polite smile.

"Hello. Are you Mr. Wilde? The boxer?" He said a little nervous but also excited.

"Well yes I am." He said his polite smile now changing into a genuine smile.

"Can, Can I have your autograph?" He asked as he showed Nick a photo of him in his first fight. His tail wagging and his eyes filled with happiness.

"Of course you can."

Nick quickly put his signature on the photo and the kit ran back to his mom. She then turned to Nick and gave him a quick thank you.

"You're good at this." His mother noticed.

"Nah, I was just being polite like anyone would be."

"Ugh, why can't you just accept the compliment?" Judy asked jokingly.

"Only if it comes from you." He said winking after which he gave her a small kiss.

"Ugh, get a room you two." Don said making Nick and Judy deepen the kiss. Making his mother smile as she now really saw her child being happy. 'Nick has been through enough in his life, maybe she's really the one that can bring him onto the right path.' She thought.

And in the background Garry was watching with that annoying smirk on his face. " I knew something was going on." After which he laughed a bit before returning to his work.

* * *

Back at the ZPD Wolford and Bogo had thrown Johnson into a cell. They had both been surprised when they found the wolf behind Bogo's desk, but Wolford showed his surprise more than Bogo of course.

"Why do you think he did it, sir?" Wolford asked him.

"Money I suspect. But there may be more to it which we can't see yet." Bogo answered

"When do you think that he will wake up?"

"I have no idea, and I simply do not care, just make sure that we do not lose another suspect!" Bogo ordered him. Losing one suspect was one thing, but losing two would be catastrophic.

* * *

The foursome had finished their drinks (while Nick was still mad that he couldn't drink alcohol for a whole damn week) and they were talking about current events when they suddenly heard a van park right in front of the coffee chop.

"Ugh you gotta be kidding me." Nick sighed.

The press had finally found them. Several mammals came out of the news vans with camera's and with microphones going to enter the shop. And at that moment Garry went to his door.

"Sorry mammals, but we're closed for today." He told them with a smirk on his face.

"We can clearly see mammals sitting inside your establishment. We want to speak to Nicholas Wilde!" One of them yelled.

"Well sorry, but as I said we are closed." He then proceeded to close the front door.

"There is a door that leads to the alley behind the building, if you don't want to meet with these paparazzi at least." He suggested while standing against the door so no one would try to enter.

"Thanks Garry! The drinks were lovely!" Judy yelled as they left for the back door.

After about 2 minutes Garry opened the doors again.

"Well, I can tell you that your champion is not present anymore. But would you be interested in the difficulties of running a coffee chop?"

* * *

The group of four had fled the coffee shop and were heading towards Don's gym.

"I still can't believe that they gave us this stupid Furwagen while they had a Furrari standing in their bloody garage." At which Nick received a slap from his mother.

"You watch your tong, Nicholas Wilde!" His mother then explained while giving Nick a death stare. At which he sighed before nodding at her. They then arrived at Don's gym.

"Well do you guys want to train some more, or do you lovebirds have other plans?" Don asked the couple with one of those smirks on his face that only foxes could pull off.

"Well, I'm going to meet a fellow boxer at the Sweet'n Treets bar, so I can't. But you can train a bit Carrots, I don't think that you would enjoy yourself at the bar." He offered.

"Well, okay then. I can always use a bit of training if I ever want to knock you out. But don't make it too late." At which she gave him a quick kiss. " And remember no alcohol!" She then entered the gym with Don.

"So here we are again." His mother then said with an uneasy look on her face.

"Yes, here we stand." There was an awkward silence between the two of them. It had been hard back then and they never thought that they would be here again really, but here they stood.

His mother then proceeded to take his paws in hers.

"I know that you have to do this Nicky, but please just promise me that you won't get hurt. I don't want to lose you…. you are too important to me."

After that she pulled Nick into an embrace. It was quit emotional for the both of them. They had overcome a lot together. And they were going to overcome everything that they would face in the future, but now with the help of a small cute bunny.

"I promise you mom, I will keep all of us safe. I promise." Marge then kissed her kit on his forehead before releasing him from her tight grip.

"I believe you, now you go and enjoy yourself, you deserve it. I'll watch over your mate while you're gone." At that mention Nick blushed a bit.

"You know, we aren't mates yet Mom."

"Yet."

She then turned around leaving a flustered Nick standing on in front of the gym. He then got into his crappy replacement car and drove off.

Marge then entered the building immediately finding Judy just a few steps from the door.

"Do you know that you aren't that sneaky? It's the ears really."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said, still with a tear in her eye.

"And a bad liar too."

She then took Judy into her arms as well, to her surprise. She quickly returned the hug before releasing each other after a few seconds.

"You know Judy, you are family now. Maybe not by name, yet." Judy blushed a bit at the thought of marrying Nick. It hadn't entered her mind at all and it was only normal as they had been dating for just a few days, but the thought still made her feel good, really good. "But you are family, if you like it or not. You have made my son the happiest he has ever been and I thank you for that. You have had such a good influence on his life…. Thank you."

This was some heavy stuff for Judy to take in. A little bit too much really. A few tears quickly formed in her eyes and she pulled Marge back into a hug.

And she said quietly and with her whole heart:" Thank you."

"Well you two are going to make me cry if you keep up with this." Don then interrupted.

The two females then started to laugh.

"Well who wants to train a bit?" Judy then asked with that determined look on her face that Don had come to appreciate.

She was ready to kick some ass.

* * *

Nick had just arrived at the Sweet'n Treets. It was a nice local bar that he had visited a few times and it had some good beer, not that he could drink any of it though. 'This is going to be a long week.' He thought before entering the bar.

"Hey mister Wilde, over here!" A voice called out from one of the tables on the left side of the bar.

Nick then turned to the rhino. "You know, you can call me Nick if you want to." He suggested.

"Well thank you mister… Nick." The Rhino answered with a content smile.

Nick then sat down on a chair that was a bit too big for him, not that he cared really. Hornall had already ordered a cola. Nick ordered a glass of water for himself as he sat down, he didn't really like soda's. He didn't like the taste to be honest.

"So Henry, how are you?" Nick asked trying to break the ice.

"Great, Nick. I got hit pretty hard on the cheek though, but it's nothing really."

There was a few seconds of silence between that. Nick was still trying to figure what the rhino was all about, it was because he had been a hustler really. He always had to know who he was up against to hustle them out of their money.

The rhino was a quiet type. He was kind and friendly, but a good fighter so you shouldn't really mess with him. If Nick would've wanted to hustle him back in the day it wouldn't have been that difficult really. But right now he didn't want his money, he wanted something more important, information. But it's also harder to get.

"So I see that you're not drinking as well, annoying isn't it?" Henry asked.

"Yes, yes it is. I'd drink something but I may then encounter a killer bunny when I get home." Nick answered.

"Ah, the rumours are true then." The rhino then said with a smile on his face.

"What rumours?" Nick hadn't really been updated with what was going on really. He had been really focused on the case, the championship and of course that deadly bunny of his.

"You haven't watched a lot of television yet, have you?"

"Well, not really no. Why?" Nick was becoming curious. He had avoided the news and all of that for a reason, because he didn't like being on TV. Just an old criminal habit. But a good rumour could always be fun.

"You and misses Hopps. You're a couple, aren't you?" The rhino now laughed a bit as he could see Nick blushing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Nick said with a big smile on his face. He didn't deny it, but he didn't confirm it either because he knew that Judy would kill if he admitted it without talking to her.

"Well your secret is safe with me." Nick gave him a small nod as he said that. He was starting to like this rhino.

* * *

The lion had been awake for an hour right now. He was sitting in the interrogation room with pawcuffs on, they didn't want their second suspect to meet an early grave.

"So what do you think Chief?" Wolford asked Bogo. They had been studying Johnson for a while now. Wolford still couldn't believe that Johnson was the leak. He had known the guy for 3 years now and just the thought that he had been a double agent the whole time was just unthinkable.

"I don't really know what to think Wolford. I still think that there is money involved, but there must be a story behind it. I've known Johnson for years and he's a good police officer. There must be something else." The lion was sitting very uncomfortable. He was panting and acting a little scared as well.

"So can I interrogate him now, Chief?" Wolford really wanted to know what drove the lion to do this, he just couldn't believe that it was just the money.

"Go for it Wolford, just don't get him killed."

Wolford then entered the room. Right when he entered Johnson looked at him like he was going to die, but his facial expression quickly became a bit more relaxed as he saw that it was the familiar wolf that entered.

"Oh Wolford thank god it's you, you have to get me out of here, please. If they find out that I'm in custody then….. oh god what have I done." Wolford became a little confused when the lion actually got tears in his eyes. He was having a mental breakdown. 'Poor guy.' He thought.

"Hey Johnson be calm, you're safe here. We won't let anyone hurt you." He needed to calm the lion down before interrogating him.

"Safe, safe…." At that the lion stood up from his chair. "Do you think that I care about my life right now?!"

After his little outburst he sat down again. Wolford then nodded to Bogo who was standing behind the glass that everything was under control.

"You know that we can protect you and your family Johnson. You will all be safe. Just tell us why you did this, why did you betray us Bob?"

"They –they cared for us Wolford, when no-one wanted to." The lion now looked in the wolf's eyes. And he thought that he could maybe see a bit of anger in them.

"When my wife was dying none of you did anything for us. My kits would grow up without a mother, I would lose my wife. But they cared for her, all they asked was for me to help them from the inside. And let me tell you that they pay well as well." The lion now looked at his pawcufs again.

"Could you maybe take these off for a bit, come on Wolford we've known each other for years I'm not going to attack you." He had to think about it for a while, but he uncuffed the lion eventually. They had been a friend for years, that doesn't change in a few minutes.

"You betrayed your precinct Bob, your city. And just for a group of criminals?" At that the lion actually laughed a bit still with sadness in his voice.

"You know nothing Tim. This isn't just a group of criminals, they are way above that."

"Who are they Bob?" Wolford now asked getting a bit uncomfortable himself.

"I don't know actually, I just know what I heard." The lion now stood up again.

"But I know that you can never win against them." The lion now had tears forming in his eyes again.

"Sorry Wolford." At that the lion ripped out one of his fangs that was apparently hollowed out revealing a capsule inside of it.

"But you can't protect us." At that that Wolford lunged at the lion only to be met with a paw to the face throwing him against the glass.

"I'm sorry Sweetie." He now had tears falling down onto the ground. It would all be over quickly and they would be safe. That was more important than anything.

The lion then dropped the capsule in his mouth.

But as he felt the capsule on his tong Bogo charged into the room hitting the lion right in the stomach making him spit out the capsule.

Bogo then pinned him down while Wolford picked up the capsule that Johnson had tried to swallow.

"Please Bogo, they are going to take them. You have to let me swallow it, please they are going to take my children, they are going to take Amy! Please!"

Bogo and Wolford shared a confused glance. This was like nothing they had ever had dealt with.

* * *

It had been a while since she had had so much fun. But now it was over, a pity really she had really enjoyed herself. But to everything comes an end.

She looked back one more time, she had missed the action really. So many good and enjoyable memories. But she had to go back now, she had gotten this assignment because of luck really, she was close to it and she had gotten the call.

She had been so excited, finally some real action again. But it was already over sadly enough. The trio was sitting in the back of the vehicle she was driving. They of course wouldn't go with her voluntarily so she had sedated them. It wasn't really hard after all. One lioness and two little cubs. The 2 cops were the hardest to deal with really. They were probably there for the trio as well, but she didn't really care. It had been fun. the two confused cops hadn't probably expected someone to stand outside of their car. And they probably didn't expect to find her standing there with 2 sedated cubs and a burning building behind her. But she knew that they didn't expect the bullets that went between their eyes. She had shot them perfectly really, she was proud of herself.

But it was all over before she knew it. Now she had to deliver them to him, ugh she hated him. She always found that scar on his face funny really, not that she showed it, she was good at hiding her emotions, it was in her nature after all.

* * *

 **So that was it folks.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know that it was shorter than what I usually write, but I think that it had enough action in it to make up for it.**

 **And what about that female at the end, am I right? She sounds like someone that we shall see in the future.**

 **Well I hope that you guys like where this story is going. I put a lot of thought into it recently.**

 **So that was it for this chapter. The next chapter will be up around say 17 September so two weeks from now.**

 **I hope that you guys and girls have enjoyed the story so far. If you have, be sure to follow the story and fav and don't forget to leave a review! Tips are always welcome!**

 **So see you guys within 2 weeks! Goodbye.**


	11. Every action has a consequence

**Hello everyone and welcome to the 10** **th** **part of this story!**

 **And yes I know that this chapter is a little behind schedule. But I have been pretty busy and I have been rethinking the future of this story. I want this story to be as enjoyable as possible.**

 **As you may or may not have seen. This chapter is again about 4500-5000 words long. Last chapter was sort of a warmup, but now we're back with the real stuff!**

 **I can also tell you that I have big plans with this story! You've only seen the tip of the iceberg and trust me it's a damn huge iceberg.**

 **So I also want to thank you guys for hitting 50 followers! We've done it guys. This has been my goal since I started writing and we did it! Now let's go for 100 followers shall we ;)**

 **And I have a question for you guys as well. Please, leave a review. I really want to hear what you boys and girls think about the story and maybe even some ideas for the future of the story, like characters etc.**

 **So don't forget to follow and to follow and fav and to give a review! It helps!**

 **p.s. I did change the 9** **th** **chapter a bit because it was against regulations. I added the first part of the chapter 'an eventful evening' as a sort of preview. Hope you guys don't mind.**

 **p.s.s. I also finally updated the first chapter! I've taken out all the mistakes, or at least I think so.**

* * *

Last night had been quite eventful for the Chief. First there was the mess with Johnsen who tried to kill himself saying that they couldn't protect his family. Which also was the second thing. Bogo had let 2 new recruits get his family back to the precinct. When they didn't answer anymore, he just had to turn on the television to find out that the building of Johnson's family had been set on fire. When he got word of the squad he had send to get the recruits back he was shocked. Two of his officers had been murdered, Johnson's family taken and a big fire in the middle of the city.

The buffalo was at the point of collapse.

He had been busy with making sure that everything didn't get any worse. Which he thought wasn't possible.

Well he thought it couldn't.

the buffalo heard 2 knocks on his door, that he had kicked in the other day and called for whoever it was to come in.

Through the door came an angry lion, a very angry lion.

"What the hell is going on in my city Lawrence?!" It was the mayor.

Lionhart had been reinstated after the whole predator-prey affair. He had done the right thing through the wrong means. As he got out of jail he ran for mayor again, as the city was in need for one after Bellweather was arrested. He won pretty easily, most mammals understood that he just wanted to do good, but that he had made a mistake. There had been some resistance in the beginning as there were some extremist Bellweather supporters still out there, but it died down after a few months never to be seen again.

"I… I can't give a complete answer to that yet sir, but we have our best officers on the case." Bogo said trying to sound convincing. He hadn't expected Lionhart to storm into his office, but this was the least of his troubles.

"So you're saying that two officers got shot, a whole family was kidnapped, their house set on fire and you don't know who did it?" Lionhart now asked him full of anger.

"We know that the same group is behind the boxing scheme, the murder of our suspect and possibly even more criminal activity in the city, we just don't know the details yet, sir." Bogo didn't want to lie against his old friend. They had been friends since they became both chief and mayor. And to be honest he was too tired to lie.

"Details, details!? You know nothing about this organisation! The only thing that you know is that you have amazingly underestimated whatever this is! Mammals have died Bogo, this is going to far."

"I lost officers too, Leodore!" The buffalo countered. "I have lost a suspect, I found out that one of my most trusted officers was a damn traitor! Nobody could've seen this coming, the only thing we knew was that the boxing championship was being manipulated. You can't blame us for this!"

The lion then sighed. He knew that it was true and that he shouldn't be pointing his anger at Bogo like that. "I know that, Lawrence. But this whole thing is going too far."

"What do you mean by that?" Bogo was getting suspicious. This couldn't be good.

"I mean that you aren't capable of handling this whole thing. Three mammals have already died, a family abducted and a house in the middle of the city burned down Bogo, the ZPD can't handle this."

"Leo, you can't do this!"

But the lion had made up his mind.

"I'm sorry old friend, but I have to think about the mammals who live in this city. The ZPD isn't ready for this." The lion said.

"But we are." A voice called out before three mammals dressed in dark grey suits entered Bogo's office. A lion, a jaguar and a to Bogo's surprise what seemed to be an artic bunny.

"The ZBI will lead the case from now on. I expect that you will give your full cooperation, as it will be best for this city."

This was just what he was missing, the involvement of the damn ZBI.

"Fine." It was a short answer and the mayor knew that the Chief was pretty pissed about it, but he had a point. This had gone way deeper than expected. But it were his officers that had died, it are his officers that are in dangers and he was damn well going to protect them.

"Good, this here is officer john Furrish, he is the leader of the best team in the ZBI." At that the artic bunny stepped forward making Bogo even more curious about the rabbit. "They are taking this case very seriously Bogo. You know that this is the best option for everyone."

Lionhart then got a message on his phone. "I have to go now, I have a press conference to attend." He then left for the exit but stopped at the door. "Stay safe Lawrence."

The buck then stepped forward as the mayor had left the office.

"Do I have permission to speak sir?" The buffalo nodded at the request. "I may not look like the most intimidating mammal Chief, but I'm good at what I do." The buck had a friendly smile on his face, which couldn't be said from the buffalo who still wasn't happy with the current situation.

"My name, like the mayor already told you, is John Furrish. I was in the military intelligence for 5 years before joining the ZBI because of the Mammal Inclusion Initiative. I have been with the ZBI for 8 months now with my team, agent Maneless and agent Blackpaw." At which the 2 detectives nodded at Bogo.

"I know that this isn't fun for you, I do, but we have to make due with what we have."

"So, why don't we start from the beginning?" He suggested.

* * *

Last night had been fun to say the least. Judy had trained with Don for a few hours in his old boxing club. She had really enjoyed herself to be honest. It had been fun to train on her own for once, not that she didn't enjoy Nick's company. Hell, having Nick with her made her feel 10 times better but Don focused more on Nick when they were training because of the championship. It had been fun to have all the attention for once, she had been exhausted, but it was fun.

"Nick, are you ever going to get out of that shower?"

"I'm coming out when I'm ready Carrots."

Nick also had a lot of fun last night. He had laughed with the rhino and maybe even given him some tips on how to win his next match, but he most importantly could scrap a name of his list of possible criminals.

"Ugh, hurry up. I didn't have the chance to shower last night." She said a little annoyed.

"You were able to shower Carrots." He said with a smile on his face as he opened the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around him. "But Don told me that you were already sleeping on the couch when he left the apartment."

"Haha very funny Slick, it was just had just been a very tiring day, that's all."

"Oh, that's why you were snoring like an elephant when I came in. You know, I've never heard a mammal snore so loud. I don't know how I haven't received a noise complaint yet." He said before getting punched in the stomach.

"I may have deserved that." He said before receiving a passionate kiss from his bunny. Making him forget the world for a few seconds.

"You know, I think that you may have personality issues Carrots." Receiving a laugh from his favourite bunny.

"Oh shut up." She said before pulling him into another kiss which he willingly returned.

But their special moment was ruined when someone barged into their apartment. They both rushed to the door where they saw Wolford standing there with a worried look on his face.

"We have a few problems."

* * *

Don was sitting in his comfy chair as always, thinking. It had been an interesting week to say the least. He had been reunited with his first student, which he saw more as a son than anything else, he had trained both him and his girlfriend who's the most popular cop in the city, he had been guiding Nick through the biggest tournament in the city and he had met one of his old friends again.

The thought of all of it made the old fox smile. He never thought that any of this would happen in the remainder of his life, but here he was.

As he was relaxing in his chair, he heard someone knock on his door at which he yelled "Come in! The door isn't locked!" At which Marge appeared.

"Hello there Donald. I thought that I'd pay you a visit." She said.

"You know that I prefer that you call me Don, Marge." He said with his usual smile on his face. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting my small household?"

"To be quite honest, I'm here to talk about the past Don." She said with an uneasy smile on his face. As she then sat down in the chair next to Don.

This surprised him a bit, it had been a long time since they had spoken about… that.

"So, what is it that's bothering you, Marge?" He asked worried about her.

"I think that it's them Donald." The words came out quick and surprised the old fox.

"Why do you think that Marge? That was years ago. What makes you think that it's them?"

"I know how they work, Don." She said as tears formed in her eyes. "Last night, that was them."

Don now ran over to her as she began to cry. "Hush, hush. Everything will be fine Marge, everything will be fine."

"We have to keep them safe. They don't know what they are getting themselves into." The vixen was now fully crying as Don tried to comfort her.

"I can't lose him, Donny. I can't lose him as well."

"What if we just tell him about the past? He would understand, Marge." Don suggested at which he got a determined look from her.

"He can't know Don, he can't. He would hate me for it. We can't tell him."

* * *

"Wolford, are you ok?" Judy asked the wolf who now was panting like crazy.

"Well, not exactly to be quite honest." Wolford said trying to calm down.

"What do you mean with 'we have a few problems' ?" Nick then asked curious. This couldn't be good.

"Well, we've found the traitor. It's Johnson." Wolford answered.

"What? Johnson was such a nice guy." Judy had known the lion since she had joined the corps. He was a really funny guy and he was always kind to her.

"Well I don't see a problem in that." Nick said.

"Well he tried to kill himself, so that's problem one."

"Oh" Was all that Judy could say. This week was getting better and better.

"But did he die?" Nick asked him.

"Well no, we got lucky though. If it hadn't been for the Chief then he would be in the morgue right now."

"So what's the problem then? You're a great interrogator Wolfy, you'll crack him eventually." Nick said. He had been friends with the wolf for a few months now and he knew his skills.

"That's not everything." The wolf then said in a sad tone.

"What happened?" Judy asked him. She knew that this wasn't going to be a nice story.

"He said that we couldn't protect his family, before he tried to kill himself. We of course thought that he was just having a mental breakdown, but we found out that he was right the hard way."

The wolf was still sad about the whole thing. He had personally known those mammals. He always tried to talk to new recruits and he knew that these guys were good cops the moment he saw them. Just the thought of the two mammals laying there, dead. It wasn't a memory he wanted.

"We send two recruits to get his family here." There was a brief pause before he continued, it was still a fresh wound.

"We heard that their house had been set on fire through the news. We send another squad there and we found the recruits… dead. They both had bullet holes between their eyes and there was no trace of the family. We were too late."

This was a big hit for the duo. They had been through a lot the past year. But two cops being murdered, a family taken and their house being burned down? This was more like a bad fanfiction, than real life.

"So,… what do we do now?" Judy asked Wolford.

Nick was just standing there. Lost in thought.

"That's not all of it, Judy." He added. "The mayor has taken the ZPD of the case. The ZBI is now leading the investigation."

Judy was just going through an emotional roller coaster. This was just too much to take in for one morning. She was speechless to be honest. She then looked to her boyfriend, who was still just staring at the wall.

"Nick? Are you ok?"

He then turned his face towards hers and took her paws in his. "I think that it's time that we visit an old friend, Carrots."

This wasn't going to be a fun visit.

* * *

"That's all we know about them." Bogo didn't like it that he had to cooperate with the ZBI. They were all bureaucrats in his opinion, but that didn't matter right now. He had to play along with them, for now.

"Good, well as you have shared your information, we shall share ours." The buck answered before his jaguar partner laid a thick file in front of Bogo.

"You have stumbled on one of the biggest crime syndicates in the city, Chief Bogo."

The Chief was now going through the information that was right in front of him. It was probably twenty times more information than what the ZPD had about this group. It ranged from known associates to weapon deals, to murders associated with the syndicate.

"How do you know all of this?" Bogo asked.

"Well, the ZBI have been tracking this syndicate for years now, but with no real luck. The only arrests that we've made were too low on the ladder to know anything about what was going on, but we do know that they are dealing in drugs, weapons, information and probably much more."

"Then why didn't the ZBI take over this case when we started it? Or when our suspect was killed? The death of two officers could have been prevented!" Bogo almost yelled, but the bunny didn't even flinch.

"That was because we didn't know that they were involved. Nobody did. This was just a small mafia practise in the boxing world from both our perspectives. I must admit that the death of your suspect was suspicious, but we couldn't link it to any of their previous actions." Furrish countered.

"Then how did you realise that it was them?"

"We linked the crime scene with one of their assassins." He said before taking out one of the documents and giving it to Bogo.

"The White Death?" Bogo asked chuckling a bit. They couldn't be serious about this, but there wasn't a smile on the face of the agent standing in front of his desk.

"Yes, the crime scene is comparable to assassinations linked to her. White Death is her codename, probably a continuation of the Red Death. One of their best assets in the past."

"So you know who killed my officers?" If anything he wanted to catch the bastard that had killed two of his officers.

"Sadly, we don't. We know that she's female through recordings and witnesses say that she has white fur, thus the name White Death. But we don't know her species or actual name. I'm sorry, Bogo."

"I don't need your pity. I need her behind bars!"

"Trust me sir, you don't want to have to face her. One of our teams did 2 years ago, 5 well trained mammals." The rabbit now looked Bogo right in the eyes. "We found them, dead. We didn't even find a trace of her blood. She had taken care of them like they weren't even there. She's a true killer."

"Why has it been so long since you tried to capture her if she's killed so many mammals?" Bogo asked.

"Well, the syndicate has been very secretive for the past few years, working in the shadows. This is the first time in years that one of their assassins has been active here. It's the first time since the raid on her that we've seen her active. The few times that they have been active has been in Mammalia or Atlantea." Furrish added.

"So what do we do with this information?"

"I first want to talk to the undercover duo, they have no idea what kind of danger that they are in."

* * *

Their car pulled over as Wolford stopped in front of the gate of the mansion.

"Are you sure that you want to go there?" Wolford asked with doubt.

"They won't hurt us Wolfy, Judy is basically part of the family!" At which he got another punch from an angry bunny. Nobody has to know that she is the godmother of a grandchild of one of the biggest crime bosses in the city.

"Ok, well I'll drop you off here then, just be careful."

Nick and Judy then stepped out of the car and made their way to the gate. And there he stood.

"Finnick!" Nick yelled as he walked towards his favourite fennec fox, before a rather large polar bear stepped in front of him.

"Nice to meet you too." Nick said to the polar bear who was now holding a rather big knife in his paw.

"You know that you shouldn't sneak up on me Nick! I'm a bodyguard remember? He's cool Otto, you can put away the knife." The polar bear did just that.

"Nice to see you again Finnick." Judy said in her usual kind tone.

"Nice to see you too, Judy." He said with a serious look on his face. "I suspect that you are here to talk to the boss?"

Judy nodded, before looking at her boyfriend who was measuring up the polar bear.

"How many hits do you think that it would take?" Nick asked her as the polar bear was still looking in front of him trying to do his job.

"Oh for carrots sake Nick, just follow us already." She said taking him by the arm before whispering. "You would have him in 3." Deserving a wink from her boyfriend. While getting a disappointed look from the polar bear. 'I'm not that bad'.

She always enjoyed visiting the Big mansion. The scale of it all remembered her of her burrow back home. She also really enjoyed visiting FruFru and her child. They were so cute. But it was quite the opposite for Nick, he didn't have good memories here.

Finnick opened the door to the office of Mr. Big. She still remembered the first time being here.

"Ah, Judith and Nicholas. To what do I owe the pleasure? Are you two here to visit Fru Fru again?" The shrew asked them with a kind smile on his face.

"No, sadly not. We're here to talk about something more business related." Judy said. The shrew's face immediately went serious again. He was still a mob boss after all.

"So, you are here for police business then I suspect?"

"Not exactly. We're not here on duty, it's more personal." It was rare for Nick to be serious, but this was one of these moments. This was too important.

"I see." The shrew said. He probably wasn't going to like this conversation. "So, what is it that you want to ask me child?"

"We would like to who's messing with the boxing championship." Judy explained.

The shrew looked surprised for a moment. They had never seen him like that before. But Judy could swear that she saw a little worry in his expression as well.

"That is not a question that you should be asking yourself, child. These are not mammals that you want to mess with." He said with seriousness.

"We have to know mr. Big, our lives might be in danger."

"I understand that Judith, but you will be in real danger if I tell you what you want to know." He retorted.

"You know that it isn't only our lives that are at stake mr. Big." Nick interrupted. "You know what happened all those years ago and I don't want it to happen again."

Judy knew what he was talking about. It still saddened her.

"You speak truly Nicholas." Big said after a moment of thinking. "I will tell you what you want to know, but you might not like it."

"Thank you Mr. Big." Nick said politely.

"The two of you have ran into one of the biggest crime syndicates in the country." Big started.

"These mammals have been running their business in Zootopia, Mammalia, Atlantea and other cities. They deal in weapons, ammunition and even drugs. These mammals have no dignity, Judith. They kill anyone who stands in their way. Just like they almost did with your mother, Nicholas."

This shocked Nick to say the least, he had thought about the possibility of it being them, but he never thought that it could actually be true.

"So you are telling us that it is them? Are you sure about this mr. Big?" Judy asked him.

"Yes, it is them. Last night was also their doing. It was one of their assassins. These aren't mammals that you want to face." Big advised.

"We know, but he have a job to do." Judy said. She was determined to bring these mammals down.

"Is that all you know about them?" Nick asked. He was filled with anger to be honest. He was going to take them down, if not only to avenge his mother and he had a bunny that was going to help him.

"I'm afraid so Nicholas, I do not work with these mammals, they deal in the shadows of the criminal underworld." He said. "But I do know this. You will not find diamonds if you dig deeper, you will only find more a lot more dirt."

They left the mansion with mixed feelings. They were happy that they knew more about them, but there was also sadness.

"You ok, Slick?" She asked him trying to comfort him a little.

"I've never been better, Carrots." He said with a weak smile on his face. "Let's go to the stadium now, shall we?"

* * *

"You are late." Was all the pig said.

"I was busy."

The transaction was taking place at the docks, they always wanted to keep everything under the radar after all.

"Do you have the package?"

A smile appeared on her face. "Yes."

"Good. Follow me." She then entered an abandoned factory, while there were about thirty or so guards standing watch.

"He is expecting you." Was all the pig said as she pointed at a closed door.

She knew how all of this worked, she had been in this business for a very long time but she still hated all the procedures. Killing was more her thing and she hadn't been doing any of that until recently.

The guard stationed at the door opened it as she came closer.

"Pleasure to see you again, Johnathan." She said as she sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"You are late." He said with a tint of anger in his voice. She never really understood why he always sat in darkness. They were in the middle of an abandoned factory after all.

"Yeah, sorry about it really, but I did my job, didn't I?" She said smirking.

"Yes you did indeed." He poured a drink for the mammal sitting in front of him.

"Oh how kind, you still remember my drink!" She said exited before accepting the glass and drinking her glass of Hudson Baby Bourbon whisky.

"Is the package intact?" He asked.

"The package is fine, don't worry. There were some small complications though, with the extraction." She was still smirking. She'd missed this really.

"Yes, I only had to turn on the television to know, but no matter. The delivery is complete." He said before smiling himself. Something that was very rare.

"Have you done what I asked of you?"

"Yes I have, the recon was successful. Though, I must say that they are very interesting." She said, this could turn out better than she had expected.

"Well you are lucky, the mission briefing has been delivered to your establishment." He said refiling his glass.

"Are you sure about this? I mean this is against the code after all. I don't think that Zero would be happy if he would find out that you broke them." She said, she didn't want to end up in a ditch for ignoring the rules. But her excitement was now clearly visible. She wanted this.

"Since when did you care about the code?" He asked her making her laugh a bit. It was true after all.

"You are right." She said before jumping of the chair heading for the door.

"Do you think that you can pull this off?" He asked, just for security.

"Have I ever failed, Johnathan?" She asked sarcastically.

"No. Well good luck,….. Skye."

* * *

 **So that was it for this chapter guys!**

 **We've seen a few new characters and a few old ones return. And don't worry, we will see more in the future.**

 **I hope that you liked this chapter because I damn well did. It's really fun that I'm finally able to dig deeper into this story. Because there is really a lot that I still have to show all of you.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! Tell me what you think of the chapter! And be sure to follow and fav of course.**

 **I also want to apologise again for being a little late with this chapter, but I have a lot to do for school and I'm lazy lol.**

 **Well that was it for this chapter of Zootopia: At the Gym. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I will see you guys next chapter which will be released on October first!**

 **Bye bye.**


End file.
